An Unknown in Magic High School
by secret69xd
Summary: Naruto, a member of the alien-human Uzumaki clan who resided on the moon, then decided to descend to the earth once more. godlike Naruto, Rinnegan (multiple)/EMS/Mokuton/Shakuton/Kyuubi/Dark Naruto.(Naruto AU). Story on Hiatus
1. Introduction

An Unknown in Magic High School

Naruto, a member of the alien-human Uzumaki clan who resided on the moon who then decided to descend to the earth once more.

godlike Naruto, Rinnegan (multiple)/EMS/Mokuton/Shakuton/Kyuubi Naruto.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Mahouka, so don't sue me and I am not affected by US copyright laws since I'm not an American. The said works are owned by their respective authors, publishers, and etc.

A/N: **_I don't approve guest reviews so, don't bother to waste your time commenting about this story._**

Introduction

 _ **Uzumaki no Naruto (a historical name)**_

 _ **Status: Alive-Immortal**_

 _ **Age: 1,300 years old**_

 _ **Kekkei Genkai/ Moura**_

 _ **Rinnegan (a pair of red eyes with black ripple pattern in his eye socket and a pair of golden eyes with with a white ripple pattern in his palm (which at will can be hidden))**_

 _ **Red Rinnegan=same power as the purple rinnegan, including that of Sasuke(check the manga or wikia for reference)  
**_

 _ **Golden Rinnegan= right eye: used to absorb magic, chakra and left to reflect it back to the attacker. (Similar to the power of Ootsutsuki Momoshiki)**_

 _ **EMS=Eien Mangekyou Sharingan**_

- _ **Amaterasu**_

- _ **Tsukuyomi**_

- _ **Susanoo**_

- _ **Kamui**_

- _ **Kotoamatsukami**_

 _ **Mokuton**_

 _ **Can transform into the Kyuubi(Naruto is the Kyuubi itself)**_

 _ **Shakuton(scorch style)**_

 _ **Skills**_

 _ **-Hiraishin no Jutsu**_

 _ **-Mujin Meisai**_

 _ **-Jinton(Dust release)-Kekkei touta**_

 _ **-Medical ninja expertise**_

 _ **-Bunshin Daibakuha**_

 _ **Magic skill possessed:**_

 _ **-Ozone Circle(strategic type magic)**_

 _ **-High psion count**_

 _ **He can use a technique similar to flash cast but he prefer not to.**_

 _ **Naruto is the only left of his kind, as he achieved something that his kind cannot.**_

 _ **Clothing: Kariginu-sugata made of Gold and silk (usual clothing, but he also wore different colors of it like white, purple, black, red and orange)**_

 _ **Appearance: 5 ft 9 in tall, pale skinned with blonde hair, blue eyes and whisker marks in his face.**_

 _ **Specialization: Ninjutsu(excellent), Genjutsu, and Fuinjutsu (he is also proficient in Taijutsu and close range combat).**_

 _ **Type: Long range to mid range specialist; will only use melee attacks if necessary.**_

 _ **Personality: Quite arrogant, mostly dull, quiet, quite delusional about glory and grandeur. He changed his mind easily, particularly during combat.**_

 _ **Intelligence: Excellent(highest degree).**_

* * *

2092 C.E.

Mare tranquilitatis, Moon.

For hundreds of years an alien-human entity spent most of his time sleeping but then he decided to wake up and this time he will visit earth again. The last time he visited earth was in the year 1990 (but during the early 19th century up to 1945, he lived on earth, then went back to the moon, revisited earth in 1990 and lived for a year); he noticed that the earth became technologically advanced and its weapons became advanced as well like nukes, lasers and etc. etc.; so this time, what surprises that waited him on earth? He will find out.

After some preparations, he descended into earth, used his power to travel to the earth in an instant!, and he landed to the island of Okinawa which was currently under attack; he decided to hide himself using the Dustless Bewildering Cover technique (Mujin Meisai) to observe this war. Suddenly he saw a little man wearing a black suit who fired his strange rifle on the approaching ships and a flash of hemispherical light appeared, after that the ships were gone.

'What the hell is that! Is that a nuke?' He thought curioously, then he saw the man took out his helmet and it was a boy? who wa currently helping a girl whose name he heard is Honami and the boy is Tatsuya. Well to him, how the heck did the boy do that? Is that magic or something? or a small nuke?. If it is a nuke then radiation will occur, and since there are no mushroom cloud, nukes are out of the question. Tatsuya (the boy) on the other hand had sensed that someone was watching them, but he ignored it as he thought it was just his imagination.

* * *

'I need information right now!' he thought, so he heightened his senses to detect other humans and luckily he found a soldier alone at the other end of the shore. He then went to the back of the soldier, activated his rinnegan and put his hand at the man's scalp, thus absorbing all of the memories and after that the soldier died.

'Hmm, this world possess magic? And they integrate it with technology aye!, This world becomes more exciting as ever at all, Haha! hahaha!, and oh! I must revive this one before someone noticed me!"He said so he muttered

"Gedo: Rinne Tensei no jutsu!" then a small scale King of hell construct appeared, opened its mouth thus releasing the soul and it went back to the soldier. Luckily Naruto didn't need to alter the mind of the soldier since he attacked from the back. He then made himself visible and walk into the streets.

"I'm going to need more information about this new development! hehe. " So he decided to find more people and absorb their memories then revive them later. After all the human path is the most effective technique to gather information and he was not worried at the effects of the Gedo: Rinne tensei, since he is immortal and possessed an insanely amount of chakra. After many days of gathering information in Okinawa, he decided to have a trip to the whole world to gather information on magic and anything new.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Orientation and Recruitment

2095 C.E.

First high school, Orientation day

After years of gathering information, reading books, computer data's and etc. after he descended, Naruto decided to stay to the earth longer; he learned that humans utilized magic and now with technology, they cast their magic faster which is quite an achievement, he also learned about ancient and modern magic and classification of magicians like the Strategic Class of Magicians and here in Japan, the 10 master clans, magic high schools, Magic University and etc. After his years of acquiring knowledge he decided to enter first high school with many faked credentials, after all test scores are what that mattered.

* * *

Now he is currently walking in the school instead of wearing his uniform he instead wore his usual clothing (kariginu sugata) and he is holding his shaku (a wooden flat scepter) and many students looked at him and some are laughing; then he noticed a girl and a boy talking to each other and to his surprise, the boy who destroyed the GAU fleet in Okinawa 3 years ago is studying here but he can't remember the name, but who cares, he is just a mortal after all.

Then he heard something, a group of girls talking and he looked at them

"Is that a weed?"

"He is too early to be here, he is just a mere reserve at all"

"Let's go and look at that man!, he is wearing an outdated clothing" then they laughed. Naruto glared at them and release some concentrated killing intent, making the girls to bend their knees, kneel, and looked exhausted; he then proceeded to the auditorium. To his opinion weed (course 2) and blooms (course 1) student hierarchy does not matter it's just pure idiocy all, but he didn't care as he is here after all to have some fun and to observe these magical mortals.

Tatsuya on the other hand looked at the girls, he is still thinking what did the man do to them, then the girls stood up and ran away.

* * *

'What could it be?' he thought to himself

Then he was approached by an upperclassman a petite woman wearing a CAD bracelet and here uniform has a petal in it signifying she is a bloom.

"Are you a first year student? You know it's time for the orientation almost" the upperclassman said cheerfully.

"Oh I'm sorry I am going now" Tatsuya said calmly

"Wait! Uhhm I haven't introduce myself, Im Saegusa Mayumi, third year student and the current president of the student council, nice to meet you by the way" Mayumi said cheerfully and she smiled after that. 'Numbers huh' now Tatsuya wants to avoid her for a while since she is a Saegusa, a member of the ten master clans since it will be troublesome in the future

"Shiba Tatsuya, that's my name" he said politely

"Shiba, ahh you are that Shiba-kun! then, you were the talk of the teachers since you got the highest in the written test!"

"Well President, practical ability still matters the most and please I must go now, thank you" He bowed to Mayumi and proceeded to the auditorium.

* * *

In the Auditorium Tatsuya seated at the far right of the on the upper part of the auditorium then he noticed Naruto who 1 seated apart him from his right currently reading from a bamboo scroll? Wtf., then someone asked him, and he looked at the speaker of the voice and he saw two girls, both of them have a short hair, one is black the other is red but the black haired one was wearing an eyeglasses which is strange now since there is already a cure for myopia or could it be the girl is sensitive to psions?, who knows.

"Are this seats taken?''

"No, please suit yourself" he said

Then the girl with glasses introduced herself as Shibata Mizuki and the other other one as Chiba Erika, then they talked something like their names rhymed and Erika noticed Naruto, who is still reading from his bamboo scroll.

'What is this guy, reading from a bamboo scroll? What era is he and his clothing is out of date! and there are no ceremonies here!' she thought curiously.

"Ano, you guy reading, what is your name?" she asked politely, then Naruto looked at her

"Are you asking me?" Naruto replied

"Yes!" she replied back

"Uzumaki no Naruto" he said and he smiled at her

"Nice to meet you I'm Chiba Erika you can call me Erika" Erika cheerfully sad

"Ano, I'm Shibata Mizuki, nice to meet you Uzumaki-san you can call me Mizuki!"

"I'm Shiba Tatsuya, you can call me Tatsuya" then Naruto recalled something, that's it! the little man's name is Tatsuya, but what the heck is he doing here in this school if he is a military asset, is he a military officer disguised as a student? or the other way around?

"Nice to meet you Chiba-dono, Shibata-dono and Shiba-dono" he said neutrally.

* * *

"Are you student here? Naruto-san?"Erika asked, in his mind Naruto frowned, she should call him as Denka or Heika, hahaha, but of course he is a student after all, so he respond calmly

"Ahh, yes I'm a student" he said

"Then why are you not wearing your uniform" Erika said

"I have special privilege to not wear the uniform and besides I'm more comfortable to my casual clothing" he said after all he manipulated the memory of the teachers in order for him to not wear that uncomfortable uniform and besides he does not want the weed, bloom crappy stuff associated with the uniforms.

"Okay, whaaat! That is your casual clothing?" Erika said

"Yes this is my casual clothing, I wear this kind of clothing almost everyday" he said while smiling to her and then the orientation speech began, so they listened to the speech of this year's class representative, Shiba Miyuki. After the speech, the students proceeded to their respective classrooms

"So Naruto-san what is your class? Tatsuya, Mizuki and I are in E class" Erika said

* * *

"I'm in class C, well then let's proceed to our respective classrooms, Chiba-dono, Shibata-dono, Shiba-dono" he said and bowed to them to show humility, then the also bowed to him.

'Humility my ass! and yes bow to me!, although I prefer that you will kowtow before me though, hahahaha!' he thought, his delusional grandeur strikes again.

1-C classroom

When Naruto opened the door, all of the person who were in the room looked at him, and others whispered but for now he will not deal with them and besides he will see what this school can offer to him.

* * *

Time skip

After class, Naruto proceeded to go home and home, well he created a traditional Japanese house using his Mokuton outside of Tokyo, well in the Saitama prefecture area forests to be precise. He teleported to his house using Hiraishin, he ate then read a book and finally he slept.

The next day, there is nothing as usual happened except that idiot Morisaki-shun wanted to fight the course 2 students(Erika, Leo, Tatsuya,and Mizuki) because he wanted Miyuki to come with them, so Naruto just observe from the side, cloaked himself and he activated his EM sharingan. When Morisaki drew his pistol CAD and pointed it to Leo, Erika rushed to take out the pistol using her baton CAD, then he noticed a girl who will cast a magic, but then it was cancelled, and he saw that it was Tatsuya who interrupted it.

Finally, Saegusa and Watanabe came to stop the confrontation, then after that he went home using kamui this time, but he learned something new today, that Tatsuya can cancel activitation sequence like an antinite, well he could sell that info to the USNA to the GAU perhaps then a war will occur and humans will destroy themselves, but war will be inevitable anyway and he is just waiting for it to come, hehe

* * *

The following day, during lunchtime he was confronted by Saegusa Mayumi and Watanabe Mari to come with him to the student council which he reluctantly agreed, when they entered the room, Naruto saw Miyuki and Tatsuya and two members of the student council who introduced themselves as Ichihara Suzune, a tall tanned long haired woman and Nakajou Azusa a short chestnut haired girl both are second year students. Azusa for her curiosity asked Naruto why he is wearing a Heian-era clothing and he responded neutrally

"I have a special privilege not to wear a uniform and besides this is my casual clothing most of the time" then most of the other person in the room except Tatsuya (who met Naruto yesterday) thought that kind of clothing as casual wear? What was he an ancient man?

"Ano, Uzumaki san, is your cloth made of silk?" Azusa asked

"It's silk and gold, and it's very comfortable"Naruto said and he smiled to her, then the room became silent for a while and then

"Well let's get to the main agenda of calling you here Uzumaki-kun?" Mayumi cheerfully said

"Uzumaki-kun?" Naruto asked

"Don't you want to be called like that?" She asked

"Yes, I prefer –san over –kun but I prefer –denka(His Highness) or –heika(His Majesty) suffixes the most!" he said seriously, then all of them looked at him with wtf? faces

"What, I just said what my mind said!, and anyway what's the purpose since I have something to do" he said seriously

"Well, we decided to recruit you to the Public Morals committee since you are recommended to replace Morisaki in the recommendation of the faculty and other members of the committee. We alredy recruited Shiba here while his sister will be the secretary in the student council" Mari said seriously

"The public morals are the one to apprehend someone who will violate the regulations of the school particularly those who will use magic right?" He said and asked to Mari, which she responded with a nod

"Well if that's the case, I refuse since, first I am not used to run after people, secondly, my clothing will give me a disadvantage since it's not designed for combat or flexibility, it will be troublesome for me since I can't relax and lastly why they recommend me in the first place?, I don't have any skills at all!" he said

"Well why don't you wear the uniform then?, and the answer on why they recommended you is because you tied with Shiba Tatsuya here in the theories and your practical score is sufficient or enough to be qualified!" Mari answered, Miyuki looked at him and thought 'someone tied with onii-sama? Impossible!'

"Well, how should I put it, first I am more comfortable to my clothing, the uniform when I tried it irritated me somehow, then in skills I am too slow and I am more of a traditionalist which we all know are slower than modern magicians" (he paused, looked at Mari and continued )"theories in real life situations most of the time are useless, so my scores are not a big factor unless I'm an academician" he said.

"What you said Uzumaki-san are not valid excuses!, so we will still try to recruit you!" Mari replied, then Naruto stood up and bowed and when he was walking toward the door but then Mayumi stopped him when she rushed and took his hand. He looked at her and face her.

"So there is no escape then? How about a duel? If I win you will not bother me anymore, if I lose, then I will join, so how's that Watanabe-senpai? Saegusa-senpai?" When they heard what Naruto uttered, Mari and Mayumi can't respond immediately since they are thinking whether to accept or not and besides if he lose then he will join but if he win? Naruto continued

"Well you can tell me later your answer, I will be at the library after class, so goodbye to all of you" Naruto bowed, proceeded to the door and went out of the room

"Mari, what do you think, will you accept his proposition?" Mayumi said

"I don't know Mayumi, I think I will accept it, there is nothing to lose anyway" she replied

"I guess, so, what do you think Rin-chan?''Mayumi was referring to Suzune

"Well as Watanabe said, there is nothing to lose and it will be the opportunity to see the skills of Uzumaki-san" Suzune muttered

"I guess so, well then!, we will accept his proposition! then what we will be thinking now is the date of the duel" Mayumi said

"We will think about that later and class will start soon again"Mari said, so they all stood up, bowed to each other and went to their respective classes

* * *

Time Skip

After class, Miyuki and Tatsuya went to the council room to talk more about his recruitment to the Public Morals Committee, then someone objected, the Vice President of the student council Hattori Hanzo, as he said that course 2 students don't deserve to be members of any school committee. Miyuki defended her brother of course which in turn he was accused by Hattori to be biased, so Tatsuya challenged him to a duel right now, so Mayumi and Mari decided to authorize the duel and then Mayumi said

"Mari, since Tatsuya-kun and Hattori-kun will duel, why don't we call Uzumaki-kun as well!"

"Yes!, well can someone call Uzumaki at the library? and escort him as well to the dueling room?" Mari said

"I will go and tell him!" Azusa or A-chan said and she went to the library

Library

Azusa entered the library and she saw Naruto reading, he is currently reading a silk scroll, which looked like old, Naruto noticed her, so he rolled back his scroll and looked at her

* * *

"What can I do for you Nakajou-senpai?" he said calmly

"Ano eto, Mari senpai wants to be at the dueling room right now!" she responded hastily

"Alright, well lets to senpai!" and they went out of the library and proceeded to the dueling room

* * *

Dueling room

Naruto and Azusa entered the room and saw Tatsuya, Miyuki, Suzune, Mari, Mayumi, and a new guy?, then Mari shouted

"The duel between Shiba Tatsuya and Hattori Hanzo will start now!, the rules are no lethal attacks, the attacks should only cause sprain not some severe or critical injuries, and physical attack is allowed but no weapons allowed!"

Naruto on the other hand observed and watched using his sharingan, luckily no one noticed it. In an instant Tatsuya knocked Hattori out; he noticed that Tatsuya launched from his cad several psionic waves that can induce motion sickness to a magician, and of course he noticed that the speed that Tatsuya used was purely physical one and after that he deactivated his sharingan

'Is he a ninja?', then he heard that Tatsuya is a disciple of Kokone Yakumo, a known ninjutsu practitioner, and Hattori woke up and apologized to Miyuki and after that Mayumi announced.

"The duel between Uzumaki no Naruto and Watanabe Mari will start now!, the rules are the same as earlier so please proceed now to the middle!" Naruto and Mari went to the middle, then Mayumi shouted

"Start!"

Mari started to activate her CAD when suddenly she felt something, a massive killing intent, the pace of the her heartbeat and breathing became faster, she then began sweating, her footing was weakening but she made her resistance strong. She then retreated away from Naruto, reactivate her CAD and point it again to him while Naruto still standing there remained calm; she fired her magic to Naruto who only dodged it, ran to the side of the wall, then appeared to her right side, raised his left hand and muttered Raiton: Raijū Hashiri no Jutsu (Lightning Beast Running Technique ) in which a massive current of electricity appeared in form of a beast that enveloped and electrocuted her, making her unconscious.

In the audience, they were shocked that Naruto made a powerful lightning that knocked Mari out and they previously they felt the massive killing intent; Azusa was the one who almost panicked but she was calmed down by Suzune. Tatsuya on the other hand looked at Miyuki, held her hand and smiled at her but still the killing intent was intense and its more powerful that the one Naruto used previously before the orientation and now they confirmed that Naruto is indeed an ancient magic user as what he said earlier, but what kind of ancient magic, they don't know.

"The winner is Uzumaki no Naruto!" Mayumi shouted but in her mind, she frowned at that. She approached Mari hastily and checked her pulse. Naruto on the other hand went to the side and after a few minutes Mari woke up.

"Mayumi, what happened?" she asked

"You were defeated after Uzumaki-kun electrocuted you" she answered her question

"Ohhh is that so, can you help me to stand up?" Mayumi helped her, looked at Naruto, approached him and then Mayumi proclaimed

"As per agreement Uzumaki-kun we will not bother you for making you a member of the Public Morals Committee, right Mari?" Mari just reluctantly nodded her head

"But you know Uzumaki, you will be a great asset to the committee as well it will add some prestige to the school! are you really sure to not join us?" Mari said

"Yes senpai! and besides it will be troublesome to if I join, so no, well goodbye and good afternoon" he proceeded out of the room and once outside he puffed into smoke

* * *

Time skip

Shiba residence, evening

After the duel, Tatsuya and Miyuki went home and Tatsuya began to search something about Naruto and he found out nothing about his profile in the school database and then he tried to access some government sites, which he also found nothing about him

'That's strange, Naruto is not registered in the government database?' he thought and then Miyuki approached her

"Onii-sama what are you doing?" she asked

"I'm just finding something about Naruto-san, Miyuki" he patted Miyuki's head and then looked at the computer again

"So, what did you find out onii-sama?"

"Nothing I found nothing even in the government database, it's like he appeared from nothing, and even his address is not here it's like he is a ghost or something and his school credentials cannot be accessed it's like its confidential or something" Tatsuya answered

"Maybe he is a spy?"

"I don't think so, if he is a spy then at least he have some identity revealed" then he tried to search Naruto for more, this time he used image search and some images of Naruto matched with other images, it matched exactly to 5 images, the first was a solitary black and white photograph from the year 1873 he was wearing the kariginu, the second one, an image of Naruto wearing an Iverness cape dating in 1912 aboard a ship with whirlpools as background, the third was Naruto posed as a WW2 German Wermacht officer outside of a Tiger tank, tank ace Major Adolf von Strudel(fictional name, Strudel means whirlpool in German), the fourth was a fifteenth century painting in Japan about the blonde fox spirit and the painting also depicted the Kyuubi looking at the moon and lastly a sketch with calligraphy from year 998 a (man looking to a whirlpool and the moon shining brightly) , related to the fourth painting, with caption: the blonde lunar fox familiar spirit of the whirlpool. The first three images didn't showed Naruto with his whisker marks but the last two have.

"Miyuki, look at this, I searched about Naruto-san using his photo, I put in on a search engine and this 5 only showed as a match. I don't think he is related to all of them, it just entered my mind to search this suddenly" Tatsuya said

"Well, the images really looked like him, but I think they are just coincidental?, well the last two are at least related and besides onii-sama! humans are not immortal, we will all die later unless he is a god or something" Miyuki said like a sage, but she didn't notice that she can also form a relationship to the second and last image as well

"I guess so but come to think of it, no one uses bamboo scrolls anymore as a medium for reading right?" Tatsuya said

"Ehhh, bamboo scrolls?, he used bamboo scrolls?" Miyuki inquired

"Ahhh during the orientation day I saw him reading using that and Nakajou-senpai also said she saw him reading a scroll but a silk scroll"

"Maybe he is just old fashioned person but his power is potent, I was almost weakened by that onii-sama!"she sadly replied

"Ahhhh, I didn't told you about this but he also used that killing intent power during the orientation, when a group of girls laughed at him. I think they laughed about his clothes, so he glared at them, the upperclassmen went to their knees and become quite exhausted, I also felt it but slightly since he focused it"

"Hmm! He used that?Maybe he can be easily provoked but nonetheless onii-sama we should not spend too much time about Uzumaki-san, he looked quite a good person at all, so nothing to worry about him right?"

"I guess you are right Miyuki, go to the dining room now and I will just turn off the computer"

* * *

A/N: PM me or comment to the story please if you noticed some or many grammatical errors, spelling, or about the story in general. Constructive criticisms are accepted but destructive and nonsensical comments or criticisms are not allowed. Flames as well are banned, and note, my English proficiency is not that of a professional speaker or writer so expect grammatical errors in general, and I will try to find a beta reader later.

About the characters well, Mahouka Universe is obviously Overpowered like Saitama of One punch man, so I made Naruto here as OP too and my story was inspired by the other authors of Mahouka and Naruto crossovers like Raidox2 and Pegasai.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Let the fun begin

* * *

A/N: I decided to skip the Blanche terror attack and what happened prior to that, it will happen mostly as in canon except for the final part. Naruto, for the most part was just an observer.

After the school was attacked by the anti- magic organization Blanche, Tatsuya along with Miyuki, Leo, Erika, Jummonji, and Kirihara decided to counter attack. Tatsuya got the location of the organization. Naruto on the other hand while invisible just listened to their plan at the infirmary and decided to have some fun, this time against Tatsuya and others.

During the attack, Naruto just used his lightning jutsu and lightning manipulation to repel the attackers for him to be unsuspicious; he was successful to that. Now he decided to go to the Blanche headquarters immediately, so he teleported himself there using kamui ability of his EM sharingan. Unknown to him, he was faintly sensed by Miyuki and Tatsuya.

* * *

"Onii-sama, have you sensed that?"

"Yes, but it's very faint, it's like it watched us!" he replied

'It's similar to that in Okinawa, what that could be?' he thought and Mayumi asked

"What did you two sensed?"

"As I said earlier senpai, it's like someone watched us but it's very faint!, but I can't say it was just my imagination since Miyuki also sensed that"

"We should ignore it for a while, we must do the more important matters Shiba" Jummonji said to Tatsuya

"I guess you are right senpai" Tatsuya replied and they went to the school yard to prepare for their departure

* * *

Blanche headquarters

Naruto was currently inside of the building when he saw Tsukasa Hajime and his henchmen are preparing their weapons, it's like they expected that the school will retaliate, then he appeared at the front of them and Tsukasa shouted

"Who are you? Why are you here? Wait, I know you are the student of the first high! Men shoot him!" then they shoot him with their highly powered guns but it penetrated nothing, and Naruto laughed maniacally.

"Ahahahahaha! Ahahahahaha! Do you think those guns of yours can kill me?! Fools! And besides I am not here to kill nor beat you, instead I have a proposition for you" Naruto said in a very godly voice, Tsukasa on the other hand try to harden his composure but inside of his mind he is quite scared for his life

"Wha-what is your proposition?"

"Let's see, all of you! look into my eyes!" Naruto commanded and they saw his blue eyes transformed into a red one with strange design (EM sharingan, similar to Madara) and he used it to alter their memory. He then commanded the henchmen to position themselves while Naruto shape shifted into Tsukasa and he tied the real one to a chair. He then placed his hand to the head of Tsukasa but instead of using the human path he used the Saiko Denshin or Holding-Door Mind Transmission, and he entered Tsukasa's subconscious and looked at his memory

'Evil eye? What a weak magic that this one have, my sharingan is superior even to the true evil eye, heh!' he thought, nonetheless he copied it

"Rest here for a while mortal, hehe!." Then he summoned 10 exploding shadow clones to be looked like the henchmen, which at will or if its chakra are exhausted they will explode.

* * *

"You clones!, split yourselves into 2 groups, go to the front and back door and hide yourselves!, attack the enemy directly and explode at will once they are out of their vehicle, understood?!" he shouted

"Yes sir!" then the clones positioned themselves while Naruto also positioned himself, but before that, he took the antinite ring, the cad and eyeglasses of Tsukasa

"Let the fun begin! Haha! Ahahahahaha!"

Tatsuya an others on the other hand are currently on their way to the location,when they reached i the abandoned facility, he asked Leo.

"Leo! can you fortify the vehicle in order to ram the gate?"

"Yes, let's do it!" he said and when they are near to the gate Leo place his right hand to the ceiling of the car and shouted.

"Panzer!" the car then rammed the gate and they successfully entered the premises, went outside of the car. Suddenly 5 henchmen armed with kunai appeared before them, then they threw kunai with tags at the car and it exploded along with the vehicle, luckily they were protected by the phalanx of Jummonji.

"Let's separate guys, just like as planned!" Tatsuya shouted, he and Miyuki then tried to proceed to the front door but two henchmen blocked them. Tatsuya decided to attack them using his cad pistol when instantly, the henchmen jumped and landed to his left side and the other to his back, near Miyuki and they exploded; BOOM! The explosion made him and Miyuki to be thrown for a few feet away from the entrance. Then he reactivated his regrowth to heal himself, he stood up and he saw Miyuki was quite hurt and luckily she was conscious, nevertheless he healed her and she stood up as well

"Onii-sama! Are you alright?" she asked him with great concern

"I am alright Miyuki, these people are more fanatic than that I expected, they committed suicide for their empty cause"

"Hai! We must really stop these people onii-sama!, they must not hurt more people!" Miyuki yelled, and then they proceeded inside of the building

Erika an Leo on the other hand are currently fighting the other three henchmen, unlike that the two who attacked Tatsuya and Miyuki, the three just continuously throw exploding kunai to them, while Erika was deflecting it using her baton cad and Leo using his cad gauntlet.

"Shit! Who are these people?!" Leo shouted but then one of the henchmen tried to punch him at his face which he quickly blocked with his left arm and then the attacker exploded, luckily for him, he fortified himself

"What the hell are these guys? Erika! You should be more careful at them, they are exploding!" He shouted

"Got it!" Erika replied, Erika on the other hand tried to dodge the kunai barrage as possible and an opportunity came, she accelerated herself toward to one of the attackers and she quickly slashed it at the abdomen, making it to explode. The last attacker then decided accelerate toward her but Leo shielded her and he punched the attacker to the gut making it to explode also. Thanks to Leo's ability they were not severely hurt but it quite exhausted them.

Ah, ah!, ah!… whew! it quite exhaust me to fight these extremist" Erika muttered and she seated, also Leo seated beside her

"Ah, I guess so, but still it's strange, when they attacked the school there are no suicide bombers, then when we counter attacked they suddenly employed it?"

"Hmm, it's really strange, I hope this one will end now" she said

* * *

Tatsuya and Miyuki

"Tatsuya and Miyuki were walking towards the main hall of the building where they saw the leader of the Blanche Tsukasa Hajime and his henchmen waiting for him. Prior to that Tatsuya used his Elemental sight to survey the building and he saw there were few men left to defend the building but he noticed that someone was tied to a chair, he will find it out later.

"Ahhh, at last, someone reached this secret hideout of ours, what can I do for you two siblings!" Tsukasa said

"We are here to stop you Tsukasa Hajime!, we will end your spread of terror now!" Miyuki shouted, Tsukasa just laughed maniacally

"Really you can stop me?, and you Shiba Tatsuya are you a course student right? Why don't you join us?" then he raised his right hand took the glasses out of his eyes and looked at Tatsuya immediately

"Now obey my command!, kill you sister now!" he shouted

"Onii-sama?" Miyuki muttered

"Evil eye, a magic developed by White Russia prior to the formation of the New Soviet Union, and your men also have antinite rings, if I am not mistaken your supporters are the GAU and White Russian separatists" Tsukasa just laughed at that

"As expected from you Shiba Tatsuya, men attack them now!" While he pretended to fled, his men tried to fire their guns but then it turned into pieces when Tatsuya shoot something from his cad (decomposition magic) and then he said

"I am going to pursue him, Miyuki you do the rest" then someone tried to attack Tatsuya with a knife, but Miyuki quickly froze him, then Tatsuya just walked into them and pursued Tsukasa. The men turned to Miyuki who just used her magic called Niflheim, making all of them to be frozen instantly.

Tsukasa (Naruto) on the other hand just waited for Tatsuya, then Tatsuya came in

"I have been waiting for you Shiba Tatsuya, now taste this!" he shouted, he activated his antinite ring but nothing happened to Tatsuya

'So he is resistant to antinite eh, this will be amazing' he thought, and then Tatsuya used decomposition to break the ring

"So you are resistant to antinite, then how about to this one?" Tsukasa asked then he yelled

"Katon: Haijingakure no Jutsu(Fire Style: Art of Hiding in Ash)!" a large thick cloud of ash suddenly appeared from Tsukasa's mouth, Tatsuya on the other hand can't see but then the ash exploded, which burned his clothes and quite damaging him. Then Tsukasa appeared to his back and kicked him, but Tatsuya dodged it easily but then Tsukasa shouted.

"Fuuton: Daitoppa (Wind style: Great Breakthrough)!", a powerful gust of wind suddenly appeared which made Tatsuya to flew towards the wall and was pinned for few seconds, but he quickly pushed himself away from the wall; Tsukasa appeared suddenly in front of him and punched him in his gut; the punch is so powerful that he was pinned again to the wall, he can hardly grasp his breath and made him barely conscious, so he used his Regrowth again at its fullest

'I shouldn't have underestimate my enemy' he thought, while his regrowth was in the middle of its process, he heard Tsukasa spoke.

"Well it's good to have a quite fight with you Shiba Tatsuya but good bye for a while. Next time don't under estimate your enemy, Yotsuba Tatsuya!, ahaha!, Ahahahaha! Hahahaha!" Tsukasa then ran away. Tatsuya on the other hand had finished his regrowth and he went to the room where someone was tied up. When he reached the room he saw Jummonji and Kirihara, who was quite bloody then Tatsuya said

* * *

"The one who was tied to the chair was the leader, but I fought with the fake leader who had similar skills like Uzumaki-san, but the one I fought against used 2 elements, wind and fire to be precise and as much as we know Uzumaki-san used lightning, maybe we should ask him later about this, and anyway before we entered the building, I already sensed that someone was here alone" Tatsuya said.

"So this is the leader?, but you said you fought with him, well its quite impossible, prior you came here, we are already here and we saw him already like that; it is possible that someone pretended to be the leader, also the suicide bombers, they are quite strange, they don't have any bomb strapped on them, it's like they exploded from the inside of their bodies" Jummonji said

"Maybe they were altered humans?"Kirihara asked

"I don't know Kirihara, now Shiba, tell your friends that they can go home and rest now, me and my clan will do the cleanup here" Tatsuya just nodded and proceeded outside.

Naruto pretended to be Tsukasa who ran away after making Tatsuya barely conscious quickly made himself invisible and teleported himself to his house.

'What a quite fight, I want to have more fun, maybe I provoke a civil war or a World War to have more fun, hehe! these mortals are really interesting, hehe' Naruto just grinned at that thought and he proceeded to eat and then sleep, but then it will quite made him a suspect as he was certain that Tatsuya or someone will ask him about the elemental techniques. He will just make a valid excuse, he will just tell them that someone was a disciple of his parents before he was born who gone rogue, but it was a lame excuse, but anyway he will just set aside it for now.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Preparation for the Nine Schools Competition.

A/N: About the name of Naruto: There was someone who reviewed as a guest(I do not approve guest reviews, sorry; since you can't PM them for thanks and many of them are rude, using profane words) that suggest on not to add the Japanese word "no(の or in kanji 之)" to the name I created for Naruto in my story(Uzumaki no Naruto) as by the guest argued that if it is translated into English it will be Naruto the Uzumaki, but the guest is wrong, the "no" does not mean "the" alone, mostly it means "of or of the"; "no" in names is similar to "von" in German, "van or van der" in Dutch and "del, dela, della, de" in Spanish, Italian, French and Portuguese, although the association is the opposite. In Japanese alone, there are historical names with "no" like Minamoto no Yoritomo (Yoritomo "of the" Minamoto (clan)) and Fujiwara no Kamatari. Most Japanese Historical names possessed "no" so there is no problem with it.

* * *

After the Blanche incident (which was not publicized, particularly the retaliation of the school), the school went back to normal. Naruto after teleporting himself to school, proceeded to his classroom while walking, someone greeted him

"Good Morning, Uzumaki-kun!" The cheerful voice said, and he looked at the source of it, it was no other than Saegusa Mayumi, he just bowed to her and hurried himself to the classroom. Once inside, he just sighed and took out something from his sleeve, a small scroll and he read it for a while. During lunch break, he proceeded to the cafeteria/canteen, to order food, and started to eat, then he saw Tatsuya along with Miyuki, but he ignored them, so he focused again to his food and finish it quickly. Tatsuya while walking with Miyuki towards the food stand thought

'If I ask Uzumaki-san about the similarity of him and of the fake Tsukasa, then he will be alerted if he knew something about it!. I will investigate about him and if he is somehow connected with the fake one, then he is a dangerous person!' and he quickly asked Miyuki of what she wanted to eat, then after that, they decided to have a takeout and proceeded outside of the cafeteria/canteen.

Naruto on the other hand, after finishing his food, proceeded to his class, the inquiry about him is troublesome, and the questions are very indirect and somehow far from the objective that they wanted to know. Well, it's lucky for him, though. He then went to his classroom and then the class started. While in class the teacher announced that there will be a test next week, then the total scores of magical theory and technical skills of the students will be announced next semester.

* * *

Time Skip

First Magic High school

Second semester. 2095 C.E

After the exam during the first semester, most of the students devoted or dedicated themselves to the nine schools competition during the summer term. Tatsuya, on the other hand, was not excited or devoted to that since he does not have any strong emotions at all and he was too busy to make a new gadget for the FLT, currently, he and Miyuki are now walking towards the school.

On the bulletin board, the students who have the combined scores of the practical and theoretical magic for first years was posted, so Tatsuya and Miyuki went there to see it for themselves, even though they can see it later and it will be shown to the school website later. They proceeded to it and there are quite a lot people looking at their scores, then they saw Erika, Mizuki, and Leo there, and they greeted each other.

* * *

"Good morning Tatsuya!, Miyuki!," Erika uttered cheefully, Leo just bowed and Mizuki as well. Miyuki also greeted them back

"Good morning Erika, Leo-san" Tatsuya just nodded his head and he proceeded to look at the bulletin and he saw what was written, only the top 20 were shown. (Note: I wrote only the top three as similar to that to the light novel). The top three were highlighted.

Overall score (Theory + Practical):

1\. Shiba Miyuki (1-A)

2\. Mitsui Honoka (1-A)

3\. Kitayama Shizuku (1-A)

Naruto was at the 13th place

Magic technical/practical skills

1\. Shiba Miyuki (1-A)

2\. Kitayama Shizuku (1-A)

3\. Mitsui Honoka (1-A)

Naruto was at the 36th place

* * *

Magic theories

1\. Uzumaki no Naruto (1-C) [perfect score]

2\. Shiba Tatsuya (1-E)

3\. Shiba Miyuki (1-A)

4\. Yoshida Mikihiko (1-E)

Mizuki was at the 17th place and Erika was on the 20th place. Leo was not in any at all

* * *

After Tatsuya saw that, he thought

'Perfect score? Is he a human? And Yoshida Mikihiko, ahh! the always silent one at the back!'

"What the heck!, Naruto, got a perfect score? What is he an alien?" Erika shouted, then Shizuku and Honoka appeared and they looked also to the bulletin; before that, they greeted Tatsuya and friends.

"Tatsuya-kun, you will be the number one if Uzumaki-san didn't perfect the test!," Honoka said, Tatsuya just smiled at her. Then suddenly, Naruto appeared and looked the bulletin board, and he thought

'Huh? Perfect score? Well, it's good to be perfect, hehe!' and he laughed inside of his mind. Erika, then greeted him, he just smiled at her but then Erika asked teasingly

"Ne, Naruto, what are you doing when for most of your day, studying? Or are you an alien?" when Naruto heard alien, he just slightly flinched.

"Well?, yes! I mostly studied for most of the day alone and alien? It is impossible for me to be an alien as they don't exist!" he said happily, Erika just nodded and Mizuki said

"Uzumaki-san had put a lot of effort and time to achieve such a score, you know Erika, so don't tease him like that!" Naruto just smiled to Mizuki. Honoka and Shizuku can't believe that someone got a perfect score, but its reality that Naruto had that score, after all, he was the co-equal of Tatsuya to the score in magic theory in the entrance exam.

"Congratulations Uzumaki-san to have a perfect score in theories, well if you will ask me, I can't achieve that such perfect score" Miyuki politely said, Tatsuya just nodded, Naruto on the other hand smiled and he said

"Thank you, Shiba-dono, I also congratulated you to be the overall achiever for this semester; it's good to have a talk to all of you but I must excuse myself now" Naruto bowed and waved goodbye to them and proceeded inside of his classroom. Naruto after all deliberately lowered his score at the practical, if he makes the score of it higher or if he perfected it, then he will on the watch of all of the ten master clans which will be 'quite' troublesome.

* * *

1-C classroom

The class, as usual, is boring, but now the teachers urged the students to focus on their studies as others will participate in the Nine Schools Competition. Naruto on the other hand just ignored the teachers and the nine schools competition in general.

'Who cares about this competition between mortals? The teachers bored me today' he thought. Luckily for him, he was not selected to participate to the nine schools competition and even if he was selected, he will just refuse it, after all, its of no fun and fatalities or to injure someone severely were not allowed. Before the class started, Naruto was the talk of his classmates and he didn't care.

After class, many students went home but some stayed for the preparation to the competition. Tatsuya was currently organizing papers at the Public Safety Committee room for the transition of Chairmanship, while Mari on the other hand just watched him and she said something about the nine schools competition which Tatsuya quite lacked knowledge of. So Mari gave him a hard copy about the competition and they talked about the participation of Miyuki and then they diverted the talk about the results of the exams last semester. Mari then uttered

"I can't somehow believe that someone perfected the magic theory exam!, it is the first time in our school, and to all nine magic high schools that someone got that!"

"Well senpai, Uzumaki-san was at the top of the entrance examination right? And what I'd heard earlier between the conversation of him and Miyuki that he spent most of his time studying, Erika joked that he is an alien which I also thought as well, of course, it's just a funny thought! " Mari nodded, but when Tatsuya said Erika's name, Mari quite rolled her eyes and she spoke

"I guess you are right but still if Uzumaki joined the committee he can be a great asset to us at least in the administrative aspectsince" (she stopped and continued with a sad voice)"But since I was defeated to the duel I can't bother him anymore" Tatsuya nodded his head and continue his job in organizing papers. Come to think of it, Naruto can help him in this type of trivial jobs but his suspicion of him about his unknown connection to the fake Tsukasa is still in his mind.

* * *

He will later know the truth and he once thought that Naruto deliberately lowered his score in the practical exam to hide something, what could it be? Is he a foreign spy? A fanatic of the traditionalists (ancient magic users) or an alien? Or someone who does not belong to this world? maybe a god or a demon perhaps, but his thoughts were mostly impossible and can be dismissed quickly as paranoia or just mere accusations. Mari then continued

"The nine schools competition is near, which will be held on the second week of August, and there is a problem that we currently trying to provide a solution. The school lacked magic engineering students for the maintenance of CAD's of the competitors and most of the students in our school wanted to be magicians, not magic artificers which are quite problematic" Tatsuya nodded again and said

"You can find someone later senpai!" and he continued his work.

* * *

Naruto, on the other hand, went out of his classroom and many students and teachers looked at him at when he was walking at the hall, they didn't look at him because of his clothing, but because of the result of the exam of his scores but he didn't care mostly anyway, these mortals can't even achieve what he possessed, his power and very excellent godly intelligence. He just grinned in his mind and continued his walking, then someone called him.

"Uzumaki-san!," a quite deep voice said, Naruto looked at the source, and he saw the idiot Morisaki and friends

"What do you want mortals, I mean Morisaki and company?" Naruto said quite coldly, Morisaki and his friends quite shivered and he has an inquisitive face when Naruto called them mortals? What is he an immortal?

"We would like to congratulate you to have such high score and come to think of it, it only proved that the blooms are superior over the weeds and you should stop interacting with them!," Morisaki uttered seriously and his friends nodded

"Why you should care with whom I interacted with? It's none of your concern! , I can even befriend Hitler if I wanted to, and I don't care about this bloom and weeds idiocy!, in the end, you will, uh, I mean, it doesn't really matter in real life once you finished high school. Hn!" Naruto said with some anger and he continued

"Well, if you continue your idiocy then I must go!" Naruto just walked away leaving Morisaki who just greeted his teeth.

'What an idiot!' Naruto said to his mind, he looked at his golden pocket watch, which featured a Japanese traditional clock as well as Western clock and thought

'It's the first quarter of the hour of the cock (rooster; a period of time between 5 to 7 pm), I must go home now!' so he proceeded to go home as usual.

* * *

The next day at the student council room, Mayumi and the rest of the council were debating about the issue of the lack of magic engineers for the competition. Tatsuya and Mari were also present in the room. Azusa then suggested that they can recruit Tatsuya as an engineer, which Mayumi and Mari agreed to and the final blow was when Miyuki also agreed since she wanted her onii-sama to check and maintain her CAD, and they concluded to recruit Tatsuya. They also talked other things like how Tatsuya got a Taurus Silver CAD an how Azusa idolized that person, she also asked Tatsuya if he knew about him which Tatsuya only said that he was maybe a Japanese high school student like them. Mayumi then announced

"Since we recruited Tatsuya-kun to be an engineer,! we should introduce him to the others and to the participants of the competition!" they all nodded in unison and she unexpectedly said something.

"Tatsuya-kun! I almost forgot, I congratulated you for being at the top of the magic theory exam, I can't get such a high score like that!" Tatsuya then replied

"President, thank you but Uzumaki-san of 1-C was the one who perfected the exam and he was at the top and I am second" Mayumi then, became quite confused and then she remembered something and said sheepishly

"Hehehe, I almost forgot about that, sorry, but still I can't still achieve the score that you got and mostly that of Uzumaki-kun" and she continued

"Speaking of him, I rarely see him nowadays and come to think of it, I didn't see him at all walking with other students when going in or out of the school. It's like he didn't leave the school after all"

"Maybe he is living here inside of the school? "Azusa asked, and then she quite laughed at that thought, and Mari then spoke

"About Uzumaki, we can recruit as him as an engineer or at least an assistant or strategist maybe for the competition?" Mayumi then replied

"We can recruit him but you know of him, previously he refused to recruit him to Public morals committee, he then refused the teachers decision to transfer him to B-class last semester and lastly according to his file, he didn't join any clubs, didn't have any specialization like being a magician, a magic artificer or something and in P.E class, where it's the only class he changed his outfit, according to the teachers; his athletic ability was above average. He didn't care about anything aside from studying and reading at all"

"We can ask him, president to determine the outcome," Suzune said

"Right!, can you call him Rin-chan?" Mayumi pleadingly asked

"I understand president, I will go now" Mayumi nodded and Suzune went out of the room

"Do you think he will refuse again Mayumi?" Mari said

"I guess so but I hope we can recruit him, but you know he said earlier when we recruited him to the Public Morals committee that he did not run after people but in his P.E class, he was at the top 10! and also to the duel between you and him he was fast maybe faster than Tatsuya-kun!" Mayumi replied

"Hmmm!, but he said that joining will be troublesome to him, well it's over now" After a few minutes, Naruto and Suzune entered, currently Naruto, for the first time ever, wore his uniform, well he wore it because he wanted to and there is nothing wrong with it at all but still the uniform quite irritated him since its too fit. Mayumi and Mari have a slightly shocked face when they saw him wearing the uniform.

"Uzumaki-kun, good day! Please be seated!" Mayumi happily greeted

"Good day also President, so what can I do for you?," he curiously replied and smiled at her.

"I would like first to congratulate you for your achievement in the last exam, and the purpose of you here now is that we would like to recruit you for the nine schools competitions," Mayumi said, Naruto nodded and said

"As a participant?" he inquired

"No!, but as an assistant to handle some papers and some administrative functions as well, well you have three options, to be an assistant, a magic engineer and to be the tactician or strategist, so what will you say?"

"As a magic engineer, that's a no!, even though I maintain my own cad, it will be troublesome and I don't want to be blamed if the cad I maintained malfunctioned, as a strategist, no I don't know anything about unless it's about war just like what the book of von Clausewitz said. To be an assistant?, okay I will accept, it will be less troublesome and I want to see this competition for a while" he said politely

"Then its decided!, you will be an assistant, handling papers and administrative functions will be most of what of you are doing and besides you are not alone" Mayumi said, Naruto nodded and responded

"If there is nothing you need about me president, then I will go now" but Mayumi waved her hand to him to remain seated and she spoke

"Uzumaki-kun, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Are you a member of a clan or something like that?"

"No!, I don't have any clan at all," he said politely

'After a thousand years I became alone, since they mostly died and others migrated to another planet' he thought and Mayumi continued

"Have you considered to transfer to the Fourth High School, Uzumaki-kun?, they specialized in magic theories after all" all of the people present inside looked at her then to Naruto

"Transfer there? You gave me an idea President, maybe I will transfer there and make the school the top in Japan, haha!" Naruto said sarcastically, Mayumi didn't expect that kind of answer though, Naruto continued?

"I will not transfer there since it's not in Tokyo at all and in Tokyo, almost anything needed is here!, so why bother to transfer to a school far away from the capital?" Mayumi just nodded, Naruto then stood up, bowed and proceeded out of the door.

Once outside, Naruto then thought

'Hmmm, this will be quite fun!, I don't care about the competition at all, but if there's something happened, like sabotage or something, I will just add to the fun, Hahahahaha!, hahaha!' He was now thinking if he can sabotage it as well and to fight both the saboteurs and the authorities, but unlike the last time, he will not use any ninjutsu, maybe he will use his Sharingan this time and physical attacks.

A/N: The nine schools competition will proceed mostly as like in canon with some interference of course. The events that involved sabotage, attacks, and infiltration are the one will be highlighted.


	5. Nine Schools Competition Reference

Nine Schools Competition reference

 **Speed Shooting** –Amongst the Players, this game is called [Quick Draw]. A clay target is shot into the designated space and destroyed by magic. One-hundred red and white targets are released and the Players compete by destroying their colored targets. In the Preliminaries, Players only compete to destroy as many targets as possible within a five minute time limit. Beginning at the Quarter-finals, the scoring system is put into place as contestants compete against each other.

 **Battle boarding** \- Amongst Players, this game is called [Surfing]. This game originated as a method for training the naval forces. Players receive a board similar to a surfing board and must complete three laps on an artificial channel three kilometers in length by making full use of magic to propel them forward. Players compete for victory. According to the rules, use of magic to interfere with other players is forbidden. The Preliminaries consists of six races, four players each. Two Semi-finals games are held with three contestants each. A playoff will be held to determine third place, while the top Players from each Semi-finals race will compete one-on-one in the Finals

 **Crowd Ball** \- Amongst the Players, this game is called [Crowd]. A 6 centimeter diameter foam ball is shot into the competition area using compressed air. Players compete by using a racket or magic to force the ball to hit the opponent's court. 1 set lasts 3 minutes, and a ball is shot into the court, covered in a transparent box, every 20 seconds, leading to 9 balls being on the court simultaneously. Women have 3 sets per match while Men have 5 sets.

 **Ice Pillars Break** \- Amongst Players, this game is called [Pillars Break] Each Player stands on a tower four meters in height, defending twelve pillars contained in a twelve meter square area while attacking twelve pillars in the opposition's field. Players compete to destroy the opponent's pillars before their own are broken. There is no need to use the body, since Players compete remotely with magic, so Players may wear whatever they wish, with the only restriction being that [It Must Not Offend Public Order or Morals]. It is said the Women's Pillars Break had become a Fashion Show in recent years.

 **Mirage Bat** \- Amongst Players, this game is called [Mirage]. It is a women's only game. A holographic sphere is projected in the air, and Players must compete by using magic to rise into the air and hitting the orbs with their sticks. Though this competition has the fewest number of games of all in the NineSchools Competition, the play time is typically the longest. During the game, Players must continuously invoke magic to leap into the air. It is said the burden is similar to running a full marathon. The Nine-Schools Competition Mirage Bat is an event held only amongst women. With their elaborate costumes and how they fly around, they are often likened to fairies.

 **Monolith Code** \- Amongst Players, this game is called [Monolith]. It is a men's only game. At the competition site, called a [Stage], magic is used to fight over the [Monolith], with each team having three players. The outcome is determined by splitting the monolith in the enemy encampment and transmitting a concealed code. Any attacks other than magic are forbidden. Breaking the monolith requires that it be struck with a special Non-Systemic Magic. Due to the nature of the event, this game is the most popular amongst the Nine-Schools Competition.

 **Event**

 **Day - Date - Division**

1 - 8/3 (Wed) - Official [ **Speed Shooting** ] Men's/Women's Preliminaries ~ Finals Tournament

[ **Battle Board** ] Men's/Women's Preliminaries

2 - 8/4 (Thu) - Official [ **Crowd Ball** ] Men's/Women's Preliminaries ~ Finals

[ **Ice Pillars Break** ] Men's/Women's Preliminaries

3 - 8/5 (Fri) - Official [ **Battle Board** ] Men's/Women's Semi-finals ~ Finals

[ **Ice Pillars Break** ] Men's/Women's Preliminaries ~ Finals League

4 - 8/6 (Sat) - Newcomer [ **Speed Shootin** g] Men's/Women's Preliminaries ~ Finals

[ **Battle Board** ] Men's/Women's Preliminaries

5 - 8/7 (Sun) - Newcomer [ **Crowd Ball** ] Men's/Women's Preliminaries ~ Finals

[ **Ice Pillars Break** ] Men's/Women's Preliminaries

6 - 8/8 (Mon) - Newcomer [ **Battle Board** ] Men's/Women's Semi-finals ~ Finals

[ **Ice Pillars Break** ] Men's/Women's Preliminaries ~ Finals League

7 - 8/9 (Tue) - Newcomer [ **Mirage Bat** ] Women's Preliminaries ~ Finals

[ **Monolith Code** ] Men's Preliminaries League

8 - 8/10 (Wed) - Newcomer [ **Monolith Code** ] Men's Finals Tournament

9 - 8/11 (Thu) - Official [ **Mirage Bat** ] Women's Preliminaries ~ Finals

[ **Monolith Code** ] Men's Preliminaries League

10 - 8/12 (Fri) - Official [ **Monolith Code** ] Men's Finals Tournament

 _Source: Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei light novel_


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Nine Schools Competition Part 1

A/N: I skipped the ceremony about giving honors to the participants and technical team since this story is Naruto centric after all. Also, I am not good in describing physical attacks so don't expect a very high quality fighting in terms of physical prowess, lol.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mahouka nor Naruto, so don't sue me or track my IP address through your NSA, CIA, KGB, MI6 connections.

* * *

August, 2095 C.E

School yard

The first high school student staffs and participants are preparing their departure in order to participate in the School competition near Mount Fuji; bus and vans were lined up in rows, each student was assigned on which vehicle they will ride, so there will be no hassle and disorganization. Prior to that, the participants and engineers met each other to build trust.

Tatsuya when selected as an engineer by Mayumi shocked many of the participants and other engineers, as for the first time a first year and a course 2 student was selected to become an engineer. In order to prove that Tatsuya was really worthy, they tested his skills in cad maintenance. So, they went to a cad maintenance room and Kirihara was the one who volunteered; he placed his cad to a machine and Tatsuya on the computer typed codes by hand and many of the audience were amazed by his typing that fast and reading the code that fast.

After that Kirihara tried his cad and he found the results of the maintenance satisfying. The audience, along with Jummonji, Azusa, and Mayumi agreed that Tatsuya was qualified as an engineer. Naruto on the other hand met with the student staff for his duty as an assistant, they explained to him what he was going to do, check the papers, organizing data at the computer and some logistical stuff and if necessary he will assist the engineer and the participant for some matter. Naruto just nodded his head and he was quite grateful that his job will be not so troublesome.

Back to the current day, Naruto was assigned to the bus where the participants rose, which was quite strange, maybe the one who organized it made a mistake, but who cares. He was currently walking towards the bus and he saw Tatsuya and Mayumi talking but he didn't care, so he waited for a while; after the two talked he went to the bus. Tatsuya on the other hand after his talk with Mayumi saw Naruto and he checked the he was holding, he saw the name of Naruto to it which was quite strange, but what's written/type there must be must be not questioned. Naruto just nodded his head to him and went in to the bus, and Tatsuya leaved.

Once inside, he saw Mayumi, Miyuki, Jummonji, Mari, Morisaki, Kirihara, Honoka, Shizuku, Hattori, Suzune, Azusa and others that he didn't know and he didn't care; everyone looked at him and their face was a mixture of surprise and question on why he was here, but of course he ignored it and proceeded to the back seat. After a few minutes the bus started to move and the students began to talk many trivial things. In order to ease his mind, he opened a book about history entitled _Why our Empire lose the Second World War and its impact to the present society,_ an old book authored by a Japanese far right historian during the early 2000's and read it silently.

* * *

Time Skip

It's been two hours since their convoy departed from the school, when suddenly, a car on the different road lane crashed on the barrier and then it was thrown out and flipped towards their lane and it rolled while burning towards the front where Naruto and others were inside; the bus immediately stopped. Naruto just looked at the car activating his rinnegan while others were in panic with many of them started to cast magic towards the car. Mari, who then stood up and shouted to everyone that they should not cast magic all at once as it will negate their sequence. Miyuki, then volunteered, she stood up and casted magic to extinguish the flames, then Jummonji used his Phalanx shield magic to stop the car. Naruto on the other hand thought.

'The car deliberately flipped itself into the bus, and somehow, the magic of these idiots who casted earlier was cancelled before Shiba Miyuki casted hers, I guess its Shiba Tatsuya, what is his magic called again? Gram dispersion or something. He continued his thought

'So, the saboteurs started their job, this will be quite interesting, hehe' .He then deactivated immediately his rinnegan. Luckily no one saw him, he just pretended to be reading his book again.

"Are you all alright?" Mayumi asked, almost everyone nodded.

After few hours of spending on the road, their convoy arrived to the hotel they will stay in for a while. Naruto on the other hand closed his book, put it inside of his sleeve, went out of the bus and proceeded where the other staff students were.

* * *

Time Skip

Night

Nine schools competition opening ceremony

Tatsuya and Miyuki along with Shizuku and Honoka are talking about the participants of each school, then they saw Naruto who was just standing talking with other student staff of first high, then he noticed them, so he bowed to the other staff and went to Tatsuya and Miyuki

"Good evening to all you" he said and he bowed to them and vice versa. Then Honoka spoke

"Uzumaki-san, you know almost everyone is looking at you due to your clothing" Naruto then replied

"Don't worry about it Mitsui-dono, what's important is you enjoyed the party and these mortals… ahh never mind" Honoka, Shizuku, Tatsuya and Miyuki looked at him with raised brows but Naruto continued

"Anyway, look at your classmates Shiba Miyuki-dono, they are looking at you" he pointed to the group of Morisaki, Tatsuya then said

"Miyuki, go with your classmates, Honoka-san and Shizuku-san is with you as well, enjoy the party" Miyuki, along with Honoka and Shizuku bowed to them, leaving Naruto and Tatsuya. Erika suddenly appeared who wore a maid uniform along with someone who was wearing a male servant uniform, a boy with slanted eyes and who looked shy.

"Ehh, where are Miyuki and others Tatsuya-kun?" Erika asked

"They went to their other classmates" Tatsuya replied

"Ahhh, I dragged Miki here to introduce him to them but since Naruto is here, well Naruto, by the way this is Yoshida Mikihiko, our classmate and friend" Erika said, Naruto nodded and looked at Mikihiko and said

"Nice to meet you Yoshida-dono" Mikihiko looked at Naruto, bowed to him and muttered

"Nice to meet you Uzumaki-san" Naruto nodded again.

"Miki, those plates right there are empty" Erika said and pointing out to a table, Mikihiko went to the table and he took the plates, Naruto on the other hand said

"Well, I will see you two later" Naruto bowed and went to a table and picked up a glass of water and some food. Then the host announced something

"Welcome to the nine schools competition ceremony and now we are grateful that the head of the committee is here with us tonight to give a speech, please welcome, His Excellency Kudou Retsu" almost everyone clapped and then a woman appeared. Almost everyone questioned why a woman was there and where was Kudou-sama, but he suddenly appeared to the stage behind the woman who immediately went out of the stage. Kudou then said.

"I apologized to prank you" Everyone then looked at the stage and they saw him, he then continued

"I used only a low ranked magic most of you didn't noticed me, and if I am a terrorist, then most of you are dead except for 5 people I guess who can react and stop me, but there is another one who already noticed me but he didn't care at all" then he continued his speech and after that he went out of the stage and thought

'The one wearing the kariginu instantly noticed me, but how? He quite interested me'

Tastuya thought.

'So that was the man who is thought to be the strongest and advocated to use magic as merely a tool. He have abilities that I can't even achieve' Naruto on the other hand thought

'What a foolish mortal trick, no one can escape my enhance senses as well as to my eyes' His senses was the one which he utilized since he can't activate his eyes when many people could potentially see it.

* * *

Time skip

Midnight

Naruto was currently walking outside of the hotel, when sensed some presence, so he made himself invisible; he saw Tatsuya talking to a uniformed personnel along with 3 unconscious people who lied at the ground.

'Ahh, it's the major!, I will extract information from him again later hehe' Last time during Okinawa, Naruto went to the Military headquarters of the 101 battalion, he stole top secret information there and extracted memories on some important personnel there like the major. He then heard,

"Well, I am going to take care of this special lieutenant" Tatsuya nodded and went in to the hotel, the major then started to take out his phone when suddenly, a person appeared at his front who sent an uppercut to him with a powerful force which knocked him out instantly, unknown to him it was Naruto who attacked him.

Naruto then put his hand at the head of the major and extract some information. He used the same technique that he utilized during the Blanche attack for interrogation. 'A society called No Head Dragon tried to sabotage the competition particularly the first high, well this will be fun and they have a satellite branch in Yokohama?; I am going to extract information to these 3 unconscious mortals as well' He also extracted information to the 3 person and he only found few information

'These three are minions after all, so there are only few information can be found' after extraction, he teleported himself using kamui to his room and continue his organization of data's for the competition.

* * *

Morning

First day of the competition

The first day even of the competition was speed shooting, battle boarding and. Speed shooting was of great interest as once and for all, they will see again or for the first time the famous Elfin Princess, Saegusa Mayumi, Naruto on the other hand, along with other staff were organizing the papers and monitoring the event through a large television screen. As expected, Saegusa Mayumi was qualified for the semi-finals and Watanabe Mari at the battle board was qualified to enter the semi-finals as well.

To Naruto though, he was quite bored today since no sabotage happened and speaking of sabotage, there is a company that he wanted to sabotage or if even necessary to destroy. The company that Naruto wanted to attack was the Four Leaves Technology, a magic technology company who through its secret inventor Taurus Silver introduced loop casting and now the flying magic type device for modern magicians.

'Magicians that can fly are few right now, but because of this flight magic device, many can now fly, which will be quite troublesome in the future' Naruto said to his mind; in his opinion, flying or levitation must be only for ancient magic practitioners or to him alone in general. He doesn't want an enemy to have the same ability as him as he thought earlier will be troublesome. But for now he will set aside it, if there will be an opportunity, then he will go on the offensive.

"Uzumaki-san, can you please check this analysis from the data of the first day event?" a random female staff said; she gave Naruto the tablet where the data was

"Alright, the data said here that the third high is now at par with the fourth, which both will soon reach us, well if we win the Monolith code and the Mirage bat, then first high will be the overall winner, well the analysis is good" he replied, and he gave back the tablet to the staff. He went then to his laptop to check for more data's.

Tatsuya and his friends watched the event, they were amazed to the skills of both Mayumi and Mari, and they talked about it on how Mayumi could produce ice and use it at subsonic speed as a projectile.

* * *

Time skip.

It's been three days since the competition started; in most of the events, the first high school was on the lead while the third high was second, but their difference was too close. Naruto for a while spent most of his time in checking data's, watching the event in his laptop and then listening to classical music composed my Mozart, Beethoven and Schubert. He rarely interacted with other people unless it was necessary, and today lucky for him, he was put on the rest since he was mostly the one who always finished first and most of the time he was the one who organized almost anything from logistics, to scheduling, even though it's the job of Suzune, but she and other higher ups convinced him to do it in exchange that he will have a rest day. Now, he was enjoying his morning relaxation, reading a book after breakfast.

After that he opened the TV, watched the today's event, activated his EM sharingan and sipped some tea. The event was about the semi-finals on battle-boarding, Watanabe Mari was one of the participants; if she win this event and qualified for the finals then it will be a big factor for first high victory. The race then began and Mari had took the lead with the Seventh high on the third line on the second lead. Naruto noticed magic interference in the water as the billowing of it can be seen.

The players then passed through a snaking aqueduct with made the players almost close to each other and a possible collision could occur; then they went to the tunnel, after that, suddenly, Naruto noticed some glitches from the cad of the Seventh High student, she suddenly accelerated, her board glide through the air and she was going to collide to someone, and it was Mari. Then the unexpected happened, the Seventh high player and Mari slammed to each other, they went through the railing. Naruto just grinned at that and muttered

"So, that's their sabotage eh, hmm great, I guess, I will maybe deal with these No Dragon Head people, hehe" Suddenly the telephoned rang and he picked it up and a voice said

* * *

"Uzumaki-san, can you please come to our quarters right now, we have an emergency meeting" A very serious female voice said, the speaker on the other side was Suzune

"I will come there right now, senpai" Naruto said and Suzune cut the line. Naruto teleported instantly using kamui and he was now at the back of the tent, and he entered the tent

"Uzumaki-kun, how did you get here that fast, Rin-chan just called you almost a minute ago?" Mayumi asked, Naruto then said

"We should set it aside for now president, and Ichihara-senpai, what will be this meeting about?" Mayumi was quite upset that Naruto ignored her question

"It's about the incident that happened to Mari a while ago as well as we are going to meet with our school student tacticians to maintain the course of the school at the top of the competition" Suzune said, then Mayumi asked again

"Uzumaki-kun, what do you think about the incident? And do you think that someone interfered or try to sabotage the event in your opinion?"

"I do not know president, I do not know" Then the meeting started and they talked about the outcome of this incident and the change in tactics and etc.

Naruto only nodded his head and didn't talked. After that he went outside of the tent and didn't bothered to visit Mari immediately, since he was not a friend of her even though Mayumi tried to drag him but he told her that he will visit later, so Mayumi instead gave the address of the hospital as well as the room. While walking outside Naruto saw an old man with black eyes and with hair and his facial features were wrinkled, it was Kudou Retsu. The old man then called him

* * *

"Good day, kariginu-san, can we talk for a while?" Kudou called him kariginu-san since he was currently wearing it with orange as its color. Naruto nodded his head, bowed and said

"What can we talk about your excellency?"

"You are Uzumaki no Naruto of first high right?"

"Yes I am"

"The format of your name is old you know, and set aside that, the purpose of calling you is I want to ask you something?"

"What do you want to ask your Excellency?"

"Ahh, about the event before the competition started, the night during my speech, you are the only one who didn't bother about my trick even though its low magic, you didn't care about it, while the five, although they noticed it that someone was behind the woman. You on the other hand, noticed me instantly before the five does" the old man replied

"A magician will never tell its secrets right? Your Excellency and besides not to be rude to, you should not talk to someone like me, an unknown figure"

"You are famous to your school right Uzumaki-san, after all you perfected the magic theory exam and other nine high schools students know about you too; it's the first time that someone perfected an exam, in magic theory nonetheless, well I must go now, we will see each other again" The old man then left Naruto. Naruto then thought

'What a foolish mortal, of course we will see each other again, the day when I decided to unleash my full power, hahaha!' he just smirked in his mind. So, he went to his hotel room.

* * *

Time skip

The other day Naruto visited Mari alone, she was slightly surprised that Naruto visited her. Mayumi didn't told her that he will visit. Naruto brought a basket of fruits and some snacks for her. They talked about her condition and she told him that she must recover for a week which made her disqualified for the other events, Naruto just nodded and he told her that she should recover soon, he smiled at her, bowed and left the room.

Mari on the other hand wanted to talk to him more, but he left without looking at her. He went back to his job as a staff person. After few hours of working, and finishing his job quickly, he went at the back of the tent quarters, took out a box of cigarette and lighter from his sleeve, lit the cigarette and started to smoke.

'Ahh, the good old cigarette, I missed this one' he thought.

* * *

Time skip

For days, Tatsuya became famous among the female participants of the competition due to his very excellent skill in CAD maintenance, well he was the cad maintainer of Shizuku, Miyuki, Akechi Eimi a short red haired girl of section 1-B, Naruto's classmate Takigawa Kazumi (who told him that Naruto is always silent and rarely talked to them) and lastly Subaru Satomi of 1-D.

In the speed shooting competition for rookies, Tatsuya devised a magic called 'active air mine' ( _It enables the user to tag all solids that enter the Magic Activation Zone with magic vibratory waves, destroying the targets. By generating compression waves inside the target, it undergoes repeated partial expansion and contraction. The rapid heating and cooling is repeated and hence, even solid rock weakens and collapses_ ; from wikia) for Shizuku which she easily destroyed the targets due to the large area of effect of the magic.

On the fifth day, Eimi easily won the ice pillar break as well as Shizuku and Miyuki, then for the finals, only Miyuki, Shizuku and Eimi were the last players to oppose each other, Eimi then conceded which made Miyuki and Shizuku to fight on the sixth day. Also on the same day, during the night a banquet was prepared for first high students for their victory. Naruto on the other hand sat to a table far from the crowd, eating some food; he saw Tatsuya who was surrounded by a bunch of girls, praising his skills in magic engineering; the boys on the other hand looked jealous and envious as most of them failed in their respective events and Morisaki was the most envious of them, so he leaved along with his company.

* * *

'If they only knew who Shiba Tatsuya was, but who cares, in the end they are all mortals, hahaha! And that idiot Morisaki is jealous, pfff!' Naruto thought, then he was approached by Mayumi and Mari

"Uzumaki-kun, can Mari and I seat with you?" Mayumi asked, Naruto nodded, they ate silently an after a few minutes, Mari then asked

"How was your day at the staff Uzumaki?"

"Its fine senpai and I kind of like it since it will not be troublesome unlike that of being a participant" he said monotonously, after eating he excused himself and went to his room.

At the same time in Yokohama Chinatown, the group of No head dragon and associates were on a meeting on how to sabotage the competition again, it was supposed that the third high won but the first high outmatched them, but still they have plans left. They wanted the third high to win since many of their clients betted for that school to win in their casino that they operated, and if they lose, their bosses in Hong Kong will surely kill them.

At the sixth day before the Ice Pillar match of Miyuki and Shizuku, Tatsuya and Miyuki on their way to the preparation room was confronted by third high students Ichijou Masaki, a tall red haired boy and Shinkurou Kichijouji, also known as Cardinal George who discovered the Cardinal codes of magic at age thirteen, a boy of short stature with black hair. Tatsuya told Miyuki to prepare for her match, while he and the two talked about his skills in engineering, but then someone came and interrupted them

"Shiba-dono, is your sister have finished her preparation?" the voice asked, it was Naruto. Tatsuya looked at him and said

"Ah, Uzumaki-san, Miyuki is still preparing, don't worry we will be there on time" Naruto nodded his head and he was called by someone.

"You, you are Uzumaki no Naruto right?" the voice said, the speaker was Ichijou

"Oh, even the heir of the famous Ichijou clan knows me, well yes I am Uzumaki no Naruto, what can I do for you?"

"You are quite the talk of the first high as well as other schools since you are the first one to perfect the exam in magic theory in the history of the nine magic high schools" Ichijou said

"Well, it's nothing, practical ability is what mattered in the end and besides, I must go now and you also have a match today right?" Naruto said, he bowed his head, and excused himself and thought

'I will test your capabilities later Ichijou Masaki, haha, hahaha!'Then he left.

"Is he always wearing clothes like that?" Cardinal George asked Tatsuya

"Yes, he has a privilege to wear his casual clothing" Ichijou and George nodded their heads and excused themselves.

* * *

The match for the ice pillar break between Miyuki (who wore a shrine maiden outfit with a scarlet hakama) and Shizuku (who wore a furisode) commenced. Miyuki was the first one who took the offensive, she used her Inferno magic (dividing the area into two which one side was cold and the other was heated, similar to the principle of refrigeration or refer to the LN or wikia). Shizuku on the other hand countered it with data fortification, but her ice pillars still melting, so she took her pistol cad that utilized phonon maser to melt the pillar of Miyuki, which she quite succeeded. Miyuki on the other hand was surprised by this; she used her Nilfheim (freezing magic, which was also capable of making nitrogen in the air to its liquid state) to all of the pillars then, the liquid nitrogen that was attached to Shizuku's pillars were heated by her which it expanded that triggered an explosion thus destroying the pillars.

Naruto who was with Mayumi, Mari and Tatsuya were at the audience seats and watched the match. Mayumi dragged him for a while since she wanted to. Naruto was quite amazed by the match but if it's a fight against him, they have no match to him, in his opinion though.

"Is that all? What a trivial match between mortals, if it is me against Shiba Miyuki, Shinra Tensei is enough" he whispered to himself. Mayumi, who was at his right side said

"Are you muttering something Uzumaki-kun?"

"It's nothing president" Mayumi nodded but she heard the last part 'Shinra Tensei'? What could it be? She will ask him about it later

* * *

Time skip

It's been 7 days since the start of the competition and Naruto was contemplating on what happened last night

 _Flashback_

 _Naruto was walking at the hotel gardens when he saw 10 people who wore black suits and gas masks armed with high caliber rifles with silencers, and he thought_

' _They are going to infiltrate again, heh!, this will be fun' so he shape shift himself into some random guy who wore black pants and a tank top with black hair; he jumped at the front of the men and he sent a flying kick to the first person, which threw him away at a very far distance, making him unconscious. The others then started to fire their guns at him, but nothing happened, it just passed through him._

' _Idiotic mortals' He then activated his sharingan to see clearly and predict the movements of these people. Two of the thugs then shoot him again but nothing happened, so the 9 infiltrators decided to throw away their guns and attacked Naruto physically._

' _Good, now let's dance' One of them accelerated and tried to kick Naruto's back, but he was sent away when Naruto, instantly face him and punched him in the face; another man thrusts his knife to Naruto's left side but Naruto grabbed his arm and twisted it, which made the attacker cried in pain._

 _The seven remaining then surrounded him in a circular manner. Two of them attacked Naruto on each side but Naruto jumped, sent a splitting kick in each side of their faces, while still on air. Only five remained that surrounded him. Naruto then grabbed one of them that faced him, punched him to the gut and he kicked the man, which was thrown away and collided to the other two in front of him, made them also to be thrown away at a significant distance._

 _The last two decided to attack him by jumping and kicking him but Naruto grabbed their feet and he twisted them and then he threw one of them at a nearby tree knocking him out instantly and he slammed the last one to the ground and he punched him at the face. Then guards of the hotel noticed him and the knocked out goons. So he ran away from the garden, hid to the bushes and he teleported himself using kamui to his room._

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

Currently, Naruto went to the tent as usual, for the last days the First High was still taking the lead, it already won the Speed Shooting, battle boarding, crowd ball and ice pillars break events, well, if the school won the Monolith code and Mirage bat then, they will be the overall winner at least at the rookie division.

Well, another incident occurred when the team of Morisaki-shun was injured during the monolith code competition, the building they were in were suddenly collapsed which injured them severely, so that they can't participate anymore. Then a meeting was called, they also dragged Naruto to it, and once inside he saw Mari, Jummonji, Ichihara, Hattori, Nakajou, Shiba siblings, Chiyoda Kanon(2nd participant, an average height girl, with short hair), Isori Kei(2nd year, student engineer and the boyfriend of Kanon) and Mayumi. First they talked about the incident of Mari again, then on who will substitute for the team of Morisaki at the monolith code. Mayumi said that Tatsuya should volunteer, which he refused initially but then he was encouraged by his sister and was forced by Jummonji.

'Idiots, if someone refused then they should accept it, Saegusa and Jummonji used their status as clan members to convince him, and his idiotic sister who was the heir of the Yotsuba clan and the key to his powers also somehow forced in a sugarcoated manner to participate, fuck them all' Then Mayumi said

"Uzumaki-kun, would you like to join as well?"

"President I am sorry but I refuse, therefore it's a no"

"But if you joined, along with Tatsuya-kun the school can secure victory and besides your skills was enough along with your intelligence"

"A no is no president, so no!"

"But, but!" Naruto interrupted her

"No and besides Shiba Tatsuya-dono here has in his mind, whom he will teamed of, and besides our agreement is that I will be at the staff, so you should not break the agreement president, and I don't want my clothes to be stained by blood if any"

* * *

"Ahh, I give up" Mayumi shouted, Naruto then asked

"We should start the meeting now right president?" Mayumi and others nodded.

"I can't believe that you will still refuse hmmpf" Mayumi uttered to Naruto, she puffed her checks in annoyance and she continued

"And you Jummonji-kun why didn't you join me in encouraging him"

"I don't know what I'm going to say Saegusa, I didn't personally saw him on how to fight though, unlike Shiba here and besides if you two have an agreement then, you should not break it." Jummonji replied calmly. They then set it aside and they continued the meeting about the Monolith code.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Nine Schools Competition Part 2

* * *

A/N: The eighth day of the competition will held the Finals of the rookie of the monolith, code, I just used the term preliminary(for round 1), mid term(for round 2), semifinals (round 3 ) and finals (round 4 and the actual final)

8th day

The day when Shiba Tatsuya and his friends Saijou Leonhart and Yoshida Mikihiko will do their part for the competition.

The terrain of the fight was a forest, which was quite an advantage to eighth high since they forced mostly on outdoor trainings but Tatsuya just surprised the person who guarded the monolith. Tatsuya shot his cad pistol making the guard to sit but the guard tried to fire his cad but its magic sequence was interrupted by an unknown force. Tatsuya then opened the enemy's monolith and withdrew.

Leo on the other hand who was holding a sword like weapon called the mini communicator; he swung it and then something hit the enemy's back which knocked it out instantly. The last enemy lost his sense of direction due to Mikihiko's Spirit Magic Echo Maze, which was the fluctuation of high and low frequencies of sound waves which affects the semicircular canal to malfunction, thus affecting the sense of direction and besides that the enemy will never know the caster.

The enemy then started to panic and became somehow paranoid that he ran away that he deemed something was the enemy, but then up from the tree, Tatsuya was there and he shot a series of psions which knocked him out. Tatsuya then proceeded again to the monolith and he inputted the codes, after that the match was over. Ichijou and George on the other hand watched the match and they assessed that they will definitely win since they assumed Tatsuya cannot use stronger magic. The prelims of the Monolith code for rookies, Tatsuya's team easily won against the eight high which many of the people in the tent cheered, Naruto just nodded his head while he watched the match in his laptop. Then he proceeded to recheck some files.

The midterm round of the monolith code was also held on the same day as the preliminary. Tatsuya and his team were clashed in an urban terrain against the second high school, well they almost used the tactic as in the first one, and a difference was that Mikhiko used spirit magic to track where the Monolith was located, Tatsuya took the offensive while Leo was on the defense of their own monolith.

* * *

Time Skip

The semifinal round of the monolith code for rookies as well was similar to the first one and to the second one. The terrain was a valley that the first high and the ninth high fought, well, Mikihiko this time used an ancient magic called mist jar, which he created a large amount of mist that distracted the enemy, which then he sneaked behind the enemy and opened the monolith and inputted the codes which rendering them the winner and finally today was also the match between the First High and Third High in the rookie monolith competition but there was an incident occurred on the night before the match. Ichijou Masaki was attacked last night by an unknown person who possessed strange eyes. He didn't know who attacked him and what was the purpose of it, luckily he was not injured nor traumatized.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Night of the 7_ _th_ _day_

 _Ichijou Masaki was walking on the way to his room when someone threw multiple kunai at his direction but luckily he activated his Interference armor (is a Movement Type Wide Area Interference barrier that extends in a one meter radius when activated.) which deflected the kunai. He looked immediately to the person who attacked him, it was hooded person with black robes and black cape who also wore black military jackboots. Then the attacker looked at him, he was wearing a mask resembling a kitsune (fox) but what surprised him were the eyes, red with black pinwheel like patterns._

 _Then the person accelerated towards him, which he immediately took his CAD pistol and activated his rupture (evaporates all liquids within an object. In the case of living organisms, body fluids will evaporate and the body will explode with its red blood cells scattering outwards) spell and fired at the person, the person disappeared, but there was no blood nor any traces of organs, the person just puffed into smoke._

 _In an instant, the person reappeared in his front and looked at him; Ichijou tried punch the person in the face but it was dodged, so he have no choice but to fire his CAD again. Once his magic collided to the black clothed attacker, it puffed again into smoke. He tried to find the attacker but to no avail; what he didn't knew that his attacker was no other than Naruto himself, using his clones. He wanted to experience what this Ichijou Masaki was capable of and he was quite satisfied to the results since it's almost the same as what Ichijou demonstrated during the prelim and semi-finals of the monolith code. Ichijou on the other hand called the security and other personnel of the hotel._

 _They even checked the CCTV but there was nothing that Ichijou described, nevertheless, they will still investigate it since its security breach, an attack to the guest and nonetheless to someone who was an heir to one of the ten master clans._

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

The incident was not publicized since it will compromise the competition, it will be a humiliation to the hotel which was owned by the military if that kind of news was publicized. Anyway, the event proceeded as usual.

Many people gathered to the audience seats to watch this final event of the monolith code of the rookies. The staff and other personnel of first high will watch the match on a large screen television. Naruto on the other hand will watch it in his laptop, since he wanted to see the match using his rinnegan this time. Then the match commenced, the terrain was in a prairie stage, the first high aside from the suits that the competition provided wore, they also wore hooded cloak, well Leo and Mikihiko to be specific.

The purpose of the cloaks was to distract George's ability, the invisible bullet(a magic that utilized cardinal codes[in summary a code that does not alter phenomena but rather defined the effect of the force itself, which in this code, the application of magic without power is possible. Also it renders a person to cast magic faster since he will bypass the information strength of the target] but its weakness was it needed visual confirmation unlike normal magic.).

The match started, Ichijou took the offensive, he used his specialized CAD pistol and fire magic into the air, the magic was called air compressing (as its name, air will be compressed and once the sequence of the magic finished, it will shoot an explosive force that can cause a crater to form into the ground), but Tatsuya shoot it also to cancel the magic. Well, Tatsuya as much as he could tried to shoot the magic sequence in the air, but once Ichijou shoot his magic it will disappear instantly, so Tatsuya have no choice but to use his elemental sight even though the military authorities banned him to utilize it.

Naruto on the hand, just smirked, and thought

'So, he will use his elemental, what is it again? Elemental eyes? Sight? Ahh, his sixth sense, damn!' and he focused again to the match. With his rinnegan, he can also see the magic the Ichijou fired into the air, well his rinnegan was as sensitive as or greater than that of Mizuki's eyes, in his opinion though. On the other hand, once Tatsuya activated his Elemental Sight, he saw that the sequence of one air compressing magic was finished and started to fire.

Tatsuya quickly reacted and he fired his Taurus Silver pistol CAD to the magic immediately, which was annihilated. On the other part of the field, George took the offensive, tried to attack Leo with his invisible bullet, but in an instant, Leo took out his cape and blocked the vision of George, the cape was also hardened by his magic, so that the bullet can't penetrate. Mikihiko also took the offensive and he fired a gust of wind towards George, which made him to be thrown away to a few feet. Then George decided to eliminate Mikihiko first before Leo, so he aimed his arm and tried to use his invisible bullet, but Mikihiko then suddenly became multiple persons.

'What is this, genjutsu? I can't determine where the real one is, damn it! Shit!' George thought. Leo on the other hand used his mini communicator to take down George, his device projectile or its other part was hurled towards the sky and let it fall directly into George who was still standing, deciding on what he was going to do. Well George just waited for the impact but it didn't happened, then he heard Leo screamed in pain and he looked at his side and he shouted

"Masaki!" He saw Ichijou Masaki who aimed his pistol on the spot when Leo once there, then he looked at the other team. Leo was thrown away and knocked out. So, he took out the offensive and attacked Mikohiko using his Gravity magic that pulled Mikihiko instantly into the ground. Tatsuya, once he saw Mikihiko an Leo down, tried to directly assault Ichijou who continued to fire his magic in the air, but Tatsuya continued to ran to him, so he fired more but Tatsuya continue running, then he realized his mistake, he fired too many which if Tatsuya could not destroy it all, he will be mortally wounded.

Tatsuya while running continue to destroy the sequences in the air but then two finished its sequence and fired an explosive force directly into him which it penetrate his body, he then collapsed while in air. Ichijou on the other hand looked in horror on what he had done.

* * *

Scene change

In the tent, Mayumi and others were shocked that Tatsuya was hit by the magic of Ichijou, they saw it, and it penetrated the upper part of his body where his liver and lungs were critically damaged. Naruto on the other hand grinned.

'He will use his special magic this time eh, and all of the people here watching will be surprised hehe' then the unexpected happened, Tatsuya flipped in the air and he knelt. Ichijou was surprised on how the heck he survived that. Tatsuya, stood up and in an instant he was in front of Ichijou, he extend his arm into Ichijou's left ear and snapped the fingers of his hand, that created a massive amplified sound that almost everyone heard. Its purpose was to damage or ruptured the eardrums, Ichijou's ear then burst a lot of blood and he collapsed instantly. Naruto again, grinned at that scene.

'Quite impressive Shiba or should I say, Yostuba Tatsuya, If you and I will fight for real, you will not reach me like that, heh' Naruto said to his mind. In the tent many were murmuring on how Tatsuya was not affected. Mayumi was the most surprised and shocked by that.

On the VIP audience seats, two person discussed Shiba Tatsuya had done, they were his colleagues or co officers at the military, they discussed on how he quickly activated his magic to restore himself (Regrowth: which like a computer operating system that reboots itself to its default state or normal state once it encountered critical problems), the speed of his restoration was done through flash cast (instead of using a CAD, Tatsuya memorized the magic sequence, activated it, and casted it ).

Back to the event, even though Ichijou Masaki was defeated, there were still two left from the third high, George was shocked that his friend was knocked out, then he heard his other teammate shouted that there was an incoming attack, which he quickly dodged it, a bolt of lightning almost him him. He looked at the caster, it was Mikihiko, who looked exhausted and had a difficulty in breathing. Mikihiko knelt to the ground, took out a tablet which was actually a CAD, put it on the ground, he activated his magic.

He first casted the Earth Shaker (causing the ground to shake or to occur a mild earthquake), second, the Earth Splitter (which split the ground towards George), third was Wild Hair (the manipulation of vegetation and atmospheric currents) the grasses entangled George's foot which then he was dragged towards the split ground (Fourth Magic, Ant Hell) and lastly a bolt of lightning hit George and that was the fifth magic called Thunder Child. George was electrocuted and made unconscious. The last player of third high tried to attack Mikihiko by propelling both dirt and sand into him, but the incoming earth (soil, sand or any part of the earth) was blocked by a cape.

Mikihiko looked to his surroundings and he saw Leo, who just hurled his mini communicator (sword like cad) towards the last enemy which it collided to its gut, knocking it out instantly. All players of third high were knocked out, thus the First high won the monolith code for rookies.

Naruto suddenly thought

'This competition between mortals is quite impressive but speaking of competition again, I can still remember it when I competed against Hinata, which was troublesome, I don't want to fight her since she was a girl, but nonetheless I won and she was dead for more than a thousand years, so I am still superior to her in the end, hehe'

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Almost 1300 years ago_

 _A 14 year old Naruto who was called the prodigy of his kind was matched against the 13 year old Hyuuga no Hinata, who was also called the prodigy. To test their capabilities, they were matched to a fight; many people watched the fighting in the arena (a circular building that have a capacity of 30,000 people. The arena's floor was 200 meters in radius and the height of the audience seats from the ground was 13 meters) since it will be the fight between prodigies. The match was then started, Hinata quickly took the offensive, she hurled several kunai towards Naruto who dodged it successfully, but she didn't finished her attack, she then used a wind jutsu to hurl Naruto away from her who took the offensive this time. She was quite succeeded in repelling Naruto away, and she then charged him activating her byakugan, to see his charka points. She then used her clan's technique called Hakke Rukojuyon Shou (Gentle fist art: Eight Trigrams Sixty four Palms) with that she strike Naruto's 64 chakra points. After that she smirked at that thought that he defeated the arrogant Uzumaki, who was currently kneeling, but then Naruto laughed maniacally and said_

" _Ahaha! Ahahahaha! Ahahaha! Do you think you can defeat me with that young girl? It's time for me to take the offensive now" A large killing intent was felt throughout the arena, then Naruto jumped away from Hinata, positioned himself to her front, formed hand seals and yelled_

" _Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku (Fire release: Great Fire annihilation)" A large sea of flame was then released towards the direction of Hinata. Hinata tried to jump into the railing which she succeeded and she also formed hand seals and shouted_

" _Suiton: Bakusui Shouha (Water style: Exploding Water Colliding wave)" she released a large amount of water from her mouth that formed a water surge which it just swallowed Naruto's sea of flame. Naruto on the other hand was amazed on the water that Hinata created_

' _What an impressive girl, well it's time to finish this fight since it's troublesome and it's a girl, I don't want to fight a girl' he said to his mind. So Naruto quickly jumped also towards the railing, and he quickly ran towards Hinata in the now flooded area. Hinata was in the middle of the flood and she quickly saw Naruto towards her, but because he's too fast she didn't know what to do. Naruto then activated his Sharingan and immediately looked at Hinata who he find too attractive, her pale skin, her beautiful face, her dark long hair, her beautiful curvy body and big breast even though it was hidden by her clothes (a miko outfit, and she was too matured physically to be a thirteen year old [see the sixteen year old Hinata in the manga])._

' _What the fuck! What am I thinking, I am going to finish this now' He quickly looked at Hinata's eyes and he activated his Sharingan Genjutsu, but Hinata quickly kicked him in his gut, which made him to be thrown away, Hinata then attacked him again and they engaged in hand to hand combat. Naruto jumped and tried to kick Hinata while falling but Hinata quickly dodged it and she immediately ran to his back and kicked him again, and made him to lie on the flooded floor(well they can fight in water due to chakra)_

' _This girl is tough, I shouldn't have underestimate this girl' Naruto, quickly stood up, jumped and formed a new jutsu_

" _Katon: Goukakyu no Justu (Fire Release: Great Fireball technique) a large ball of fire was then accelerated towards Hinata who then activated her clan's defensive technique_

" _Kaiten (Revolving sphere), she spun rapidly and formed a dome of Chakra shield and along with the remaining water it also surrouned her and formed a water tornado around her, the flame approaching was quickly eaten by the water. Naruto then cursed himself, then he quickly had an idea, why he didn't used lightning in the first place, the hell! So he quickly summoned a lighting jutsu_

" _Raiton: Shichuu Shibari(Lightning Style: Four Pillar Trap)" A large four pillar of rocks surrounded Hinata, (who just recently finished her technique) and then a bursts of lightning from the pillars shoot her and to the other pillars surrounding her, and she was electrocuted, which in turn knocked her out. The judges decided that Naruto won the match, the crowds cheered and others declared Naruto to be the next Uchiha Madara (in my story, Madara is a hero) who killed the vile sorcerer Tobi and freed the lands from his vile magic(which he learned from earth) that corrupted the land, its people and in general, all living things._

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

In Yokohama, on the other hand, the people of the No Head Dragon just lost more than a million dollars due to the defeat of third high, which could mean that they will be killed by their bosses. Then one said that they should now use the augmented human called generator to create terror and panic in order to force the first high to withdraw at least, which in the room everyone agreed.

Back to the tent, Suzune quickly said that their school now won the Rookie part of the competition, well they hoped that they could also win the overall. Naruto on the other hand, finished the paperwork that Suzune assigned to him, gave it to her quickly and went out of the tent. He went at the back, took out a cigarette stick and smoke.

* * *

Time Skip

9th day

Morning

On the ninth day the Mirage bat competition proceeded as usual. Well the First High Representative, Kobakayawa was doing well when suddenly her CAD malfunctioned and she fell midair. Tatsuya and Miyuki watched at the level of the ground floor, while Mizuki, Erika, Leo and Mikihiko watched at the event at the audience stand. Mizuki was not currently wearing her glasses in order to see if there was an interference, well and she succeeded in seeing that. She then immediately called Tatsuya and told him that a spirit or light seemed to burst out from the CAD, Tatsuya thanked her for the information. Naruto on the other hand also saw that, this time he disguised as a random person and he activated his rinnegan to see more while his clone worked at the tent, after the first event, he vanished instantly.

Well, he deduced that it was really the first high school the target of the saboteurs, but he didn't care. Tatsuya on the other hand went to the operations HQ of the competition to let them inspect the CAD of Miyuki as well as to confirm his suspicion that someone from the inside was the culprit. During the cad inspection, Tatsuya saw a sudden burst of a light from the cad and he immediately grabbed the inspector's collar and he hurled him away. Then guards came, Tatsuya stomped into the inspector and he accused him of tampering the CADs, but the inspector was silent, so Tatsuya tried to attack him but suddenly someone came, its Kudou Retsu and he asked what was going on, so Tatsuya told him what happened.

Kudou then inspected the CAD and he confirmed that there was really something in it and it was called Golden Electron Silkworms( a magic that invades the electronic devices which disable its defense mechanism, a delayed activation spell that interferes with electronic signals thus a malfunction can occur, also it was undetected by any antivirus program or any operating system) . So Kudou apprehended the inspector and thanked Tatsuya for that. Tatsuya sensed again that strange aura, it was the same as the last time in the infirmary and during Okinawa, and well he started to become suspicious that someone was watching him, but who could that be?

Naruto on the other hand while invisible just observed what happened and followed the apprehended inspector, once the inspector was put into a small room, he disabled all CCTV camera's by first, cutting the power source and the then appeared suddenly to the back of the imprisoned, he quickly put his hand in his head, and took the information he needed and he thought.

'Golden Electron silkworms, he he, I will use this on a large scale next time' he thought and he went to the back of the arena's rooftop using Hiraishin (he marked it since the beginning of the competition). The prisoner didn't saw him since was at the back and his technique also absorbed the energy of the person, thus making it weak.

* * *

Time Skip

Now the final round for the official Mirage bat began, Miyuki for the second time will use the flight magic device that her brother invented, and she was the first one to use it in public, due to that she successfully batted the mirages and won.(same as canon). On the other hand, the generator, or the human augmented agent of the no dragon head proceeded to its mission until someone grabbed its arm and it was hurled a way out of the arena.

Naruto quickly saw it and he made himself cannot be seen, and he teleported using kamiu on where the man fell. Once the generator was on the ground, another man surrounded it and the one who threw it also came, so it had no choice but to charge the man who hurled him away, but it used magic against the generator by raising his arm and making his palm faced the generator which magic was released that repelled it. Then a tall, long haired, beautiful woman (Fujibayashi Kyouko, a Lieutenant from the 101 Magic Independent Battalion) electrocuted the generator. Naruto on the other hand, observed and thought

'These are the co-officers of Shiba eh, well impressive!'

* * *

A/N: To have a detailed description of the magic or others that defined here, please refer to the manga, the light novel or to the anime as well as to Mahouka wikia, modern magic is more complicated than ancient magic or chakra. The last day of the competition as the same as in canon. If there was something wrong (grammar, spelling and etc), then you can PM me, thanks.


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: I will not put the demonstration part of the thesis since its very long, so it will be skipped

* * *

Yokohama Disturbance

After the 9 schools competition event, the school now was preparing for the next event, the thesis writing competition, Tatsuya was currently on a meeting with Ichihara Suzune and Isori Kei as he was chosen to be a co-author to the thesis competition with Ichihara as the main author. The topic was entitled "Realization of a Gravity Control-Type Thermonuclear Fusion Reactor" in which gravity type magic will be used to create a nuclear fusion reaction.

At first Tatsuya was reluctant to co-author the thesis but since Suzune mentioned to him that he was also studying about it, well, he agreed nonetheless. After that he was currently at the library researching for it, and then Mayumi saw him and the two went inside the digital library booth. Mayumi then asked Tatsuya some trivial questions about Suzune like what he can say about her, and then she teased him on he didn't take the opportunity that he is with a beautiful girl inside of a small room, but Tatsuya replied

* * *

"There is a CCTVs there so, I can't do anything aside from researching"

"So what if there are no CCTVs?" Mayumi asked

"If you are offering yourself to me, I will not hesitate to partake of you" Mayumi blushed madly, she stood up and pinned herself to a wall

"Ehhhh" and then she went out of the room still blushing

Naruto on the other hand was currently lying at the school grass fields, for the past weeks nothing unusual happened, but when he heard a rumour that a potential terror attack could occur at the Thesis competition that will be held in Yokohama, well he was somewhat excited to see that and thought

'Time to another fun, and I hope this will be exciting than that of the last'

Time Skip

Night

Yokohama Bay

* * *

At Yokohama bay, two police officers are currently fighting illegal aliens who landed at the port, the illegals are most probably came from the GAU, but after several minutes of fighting, they successfully neutralized all illegals and started to pursue the ship that was driving away from them. So, the superior ordered to his subordinate to fire at the ship using his magic enhanced pistol, which when the bullet collided to the ship's back, it suddenly stopped and they jumped towards it, and they found nothing, but they found an escape tunnel. On the other hand, the escapees reached their destination and they were greeted by someone called Zhou Gongjin, a Chinese residing at the Yokohama Chinatown.

The leaders of the escapees are Chen, a big bearded man who was also known as the Ghost Walker and Lu Gonghu, a tall, muscular man and a Lieutenant of the Great Asian Union army. They are here due to a supposed rumour of a relic that can store magic sequences as well as the planned attack of the GAU to the thesis competition that will be held in Yokohama, for now, they will prepare for their operations about the relic by first infiltrating the cyberspace of the Japanese military and other agencies.

* * *

On the other hand, Tatsuya and Miyuki are currently in their house talking to their stepmother Shiba Sayuri about a magatama relic that could store magic sequences that could be used in many useful applications like sustaining the magic in the fusion reactor and etc. Tatsuya agrees to cooperate but he wanted to the magatama relic to be studied at FLT but Sayuri refused, so she stormed out of the house.

Tatsuya, followed her as he noticed that something bad will happen, so he say goodbye to Miyuki for a while and using the motorcycle, he followed Sayuri with high speed, and he saw men are dragging Sayuri to a van, so he rushed immediately and using his cad pistol, he shot one of the men and it vaporised quickly, other men tried to shoot him, but he quickly dodged it and he retaliated by punching one in the face, then kicking another one in the gut, then he noticed the other fled and went to the van immediately and they escaped.

Tatsuya, reported the incident to his superior, but then, miles away, someone shot him with a high calibre sniper rifle, which the bullet hit his lungs, but using regrowth, he restored his body immediately; he then retaliated quickly by detecting where the shot came from, pointed his CAD pistol and then he shoot it, and it hit the sniper and vaporised it quickly.

On the next day, the school is now busy for the thesis competition since some will assemble and make the prototype, the students who participated in the said competition are the ones that are the busiest, since they will be the one who will explain the theory, principle and practical applications of their thesis. The thesis competition is also vulnerable from industrial spies who wanted to steal some ideas and make it profitable for themselves, but the school are making measures to make sure that the thesis is safe, so they employed the Public Morals Committee to secure the experimental prototype.

Naruto was bored to say at least, as he has nothing to do, well, there is a test today, by the just finished it quickly, well the test is very easy, to him at least, but something entered to his mind

Time skip

3 weeks later

* * *

It's been three weeks past, but now today is the date for the thesis competition, students of several magic high schools are now gathered in a convention centre in Yokohama, and the security is high as well, for the past weeks, well, a soldier of the GAU Lu Gonghu, who tried to kill one of the students of the first high which was currently in a hospital, which was in turn a manipulated one by Zhou Gongjin, their collaborator in Japan, well, he tried to kill the said student since it compromised its main objective to steal the secrets of the First High Thesis, but he was intercepted by Saegusa Mayumi, Watanabe Mari and Shiba Tatsuya.

 _Flashback_

 _Mari and he engaged in hand to hand combat as well as sword attacks while Mayumi shoot him with ice pellets while Tatsuya charged at him and kicked him in the face, but it doesn't have an effect; Lu then activated his Steel Qigong (which made parts of his body tougher than steel) but Tatsuya suing his cad activated his gram demolition, making the magic of Lu null, and then he was subdued by the three, and the guards came to arrest him, but then they saw someone, at the far side of the hospital hall, wearing black clothing, a shnobi outfit, that even the said person's face except the eyes can be seen. Then the person, launched several kunais against the guards, and with great precision, he hit the vital parts of them, killing them instantly, then Mayumi tried to shoot him but the person just fire a burst of fire towards her._

 _The flame then collided to the pellets, and then it went to the direction where Mayumi and Mari were and they were both wide eyed at the intensity of the said fire, but luckily Tatsuya quickly dragged the two and put them in a safe distance, and the fire collided to a wall. The said person drew his katana out and he charged towards Tatsuya who just dodged the sword, but he noticed that the sword is glowing blue and he wondered what it was, and then the sword hit his arm and he felt that he was also electrocuted by it, and thought_

' _Shit! So the blue thing is electricity and who is this shinobi'_

 _Tatsuya tried to retaliate, he quickly dodged the another incoming slash by ducking himself down and then he took out his cad pistol and shot the attacker, but then he was surprised that his mist dispersion composition just went through the person and instead the ceiling that it hit , vaporised. Mari, then tried to help Tatsuya by attacking the shinobi with her sword, but the shinobi just deflected her attacks, and then it kicked her gut, and she was thrown away. Mayumi on the other hand tried to attack, only to be punched in the face by the shinobi and she was also thrown away from several feet away and some of teeth were knocked out. Tatsuya, then asked the attacker_

* * *

" _Who are you?" then the shinobi answered coldly_

" _Why should I answer you?" then the shinobi walked besides the unconscious body of Lu and he then carry it, and he escaped using an old shinobi trick, by throwing smoke bombs; after it cleared, the person and Lu Gonghu disappeared._

 _Then he asked Mayumi whose mouth was gushing blood out_

" _Mayumi senpai, are you alright?" Mayumi just nodded her head, but still she flet that her jaw detached from her skull, Mari on the other hand was holding her stomach, she too was gushing out some blood from her mouth, it's like she was hit by a truck or something like that._

 _After that, they reported the incident to the police, then Tatsuya notified his superiors in the JSDF about the attack of Lu Gonghu and by the mysterious shinobi, well, according to the police, the kunai, are just ordinary, but after days of investigation, the police and crime investigators were shocked about the traces found in the kunai, which is moon dust, and how it was there in the kunai, they don't know._

 _The shinobi on the other hand, along with Lu, in an abandoned plant (which was also the headquarters of the Blanche), Lu Gonghu was currently tied and chained to a chair and he noticed that there are papers that are like suppressing him, which kind of like creepy_

' _Am I a monster to be put paper wards at?' and then he saw the shinobi in front of him and began to speak_

" _Lu Gonghu, a lieutenant in the GAU special ops and a great master of hand to hand combat, now, tell me, where are your superiors, I just want to talk to them, and you owe me, after all I saved you from those kids and weak people" the shinobi said, Lu then replied_

* * *

" _Why should, what if you just want to kill us?"_

" _No, don't worry I will not kill them, I just have a proposition to make with them, and it will be beneficial to your petty invasion"_

 _Lu was quite surprised that this shinobi knew of the invasion, well he was right as it is really petty, an invasion should be really on a large scale, like Operation Barbarossa of World War 2 or something like that, and then he just nodded his head and the shinobi spoke_

" _Good, so let's go then" the shinobi untied Lu and they went inside of a car, the shinobi let him to drive the vehicle and after several hours they arrived at the destination, a small house in the Yokohama Chinatown, then Lu said that he should wait outside for a while, and then a man along with Lu came out of the house and greeted the mysterious shinobi, the man asked what are the propositions, the shonobi said that he will help during the attack, well the man immediately accepted it, but on what price, the shinobi said, its free, no payment, he just wanted to participate in this one, well, the man was shocked to that as he didn't expected it, but nonetheless he accepted the offer, and then he asked of what kind of help he will do, well the shinobi said that he will be an assault type, the man only nodded and he will notify his other superiors about this development, and after they talked, the shinobi just vanished, and then Lu asked the man_

" _Can he be trusted?"_

" _If he will help us, it will be good and besides in the first place we will lose this one, we don't have enough magicians right now after all, and besides even with our superior number in mechanical force, we can't disregard that this small country has now 2 strategic class magicians" Lu only nodded_

 _On the other hand, the shinobi is now at his home, the shinobi is no other than Naruto himself, well, he is lucky that he took several intelligence from the military, police, internal affairs and to his colleagues, well, they were easy to manipulate at, and this one will be fun, he just now wanted to know if this small nation can hold an attack from the GAU as well as by him, and once he done that, he will destroy the GAU forces as well later, and that is how to trigger a war._

 _Flashback end_

* * *

Currently at the convention centre, Naruto sent his enhanced shadow clone as his substitute there, he doesn't want to watch and hear some idiocy from these mortals, and besides he is readying himself for the war, well currently he is outside of the GAU ship that was docked in Yokohama port, and how the heck does this ship here well it's a mystery to him, well whether the JSDF are idiots that they didn't found this ship or there are traitors inside of them, well it does not matter now. The admiral inside of the ship was notified that a shinobi will be their ally and he just let him to wait for a while.

On the other hand the thesis competition commenced, Miyuki and her friends watched the demonstrations, and then after several hours, the schools participated finished their presentations, and then a group of people burst inside of the room armed with high calibre guns, but they were stopped by Tatsuya who just disarmed them using decomposition, and then outside they heard several explosions.

* * *

Outside of the convention center, GAU forces and collaborators began to attack indiscriminately and destroy anything in their path, the city police as much as they can, tried to contain the GAU only to be met with mechatronic robots and tanks, the military on the other are trying their best to hold the defences in the convention center as its important but then a black blur suddenly appeared and those who were passed by the blur were not lucky, as their heads were detached from their bodies, a commander of a perimeter in the convention center immediately reported this but before he can complete his report through a video call, he was decapitated.

"Hmm, this is easy"

* * *

Inside of the convention center, Tatsuya and his group proceeded to a room and he saw his superior officers, who ordered him to defend Yokohama, his classmates and friends, except Miyuki were shocked about this, Tatsuya then asked permission to his sister to fight, and Miyuki kissed him on his forehead as a key to unlock his powers. (If you read the LN, it's like a lock and key mechanism of some sorts)

After Naruto (the shinobi) decapitated the Japanese officer, he proceeded towards the convention center, which he encountered the police whom he killed easily by using lots of katon jutsu. He encountered then the group of Shiba Miyuki, Chiba Erika, Leo, Mikihiko, Mayumi, Shizuku, Honoka, Kitahara, Mibu, Kanon, Isori, and Mari; he then spoke towards them.

* * *

"Students of first high ehh, do you want to have some fun?" Naruto asked them in a joyous manner

"Who are you?" Chiba Erika shouted

"Me? I am an entity that existed before you mortals are even born, I am the dark! Ahahahaha!" Naruto said in a dark cold voice

"The dark, the only dark here are your clothes!" Shiba Miyuki said

"Of course Shiba Miyuki, my clothes are dark, but I am the manifestation of it and you also have dark and dirty secrets, didn't you?" Naruto laughed manically and then he raised his right hand, and his golden rinnegan in his palms activated and he shouted in a godly manner

"Shinra! Tensei!" an invisible repelling force then hit Miyuki and others which caused them to be thrown away, most of them hit the nearby cars. Naruto who then still stationary, began to walk towards them. Mayumi then tried to shoot him with her magic using her palms, but it penetrated nothing as it just passed through the shinobi and it shocked her

"Surprised? Hehe!" Mayumi then asked the shinobi, she coughed up blood first and she began to speak slowly

* * *

"Wh-what are you?"

"What of me? I am a shinobi for hi.." before Naruto can finish his sentence, he suddenly vanished instantly, and teleported to a nearby building; hesaw the spot on where he once stood had become a crater, and looked at the shooter, a person wearing a black suit who then shoot his cad towards the group of Miyuki, healing them.

'Hn!, stupid!'Naruto thought. While the black suited person (Tatsuya) is healing the group of Miyuki, when he was suddenly pulled by an unknown force upwards to a 6 th floor terrace in a nearby building, then a hand grabbed his neck firmly and another hand forcibly took out his visor. The shinobi spoke angrily

"Do you think you can save anyone with your idiotic powers, Shiba Tatsuya? You are an idiot, who can't fight for yourself, you are a fool who was manipulated by the Yotsuba to become their weapon and you just tolerate someone to mock you, like that scum butler of the Yotsuba Aoki, how pitiful and weak you are" The shinobi paused and continued

* * *

"Those family of yours controlled you, through your scum of a sister! And instead of protecting this bitch of your sister, you should make something to get you free from her and from the Yotsuba, but what you had done in years? Nothing, you are like a puppet, a toy to them. What an idiot. " with that, Naruto threw Tatsuya downwards, he followed and kicked his gut, but Tatsuya grabbed his foot, and both fell towards the ground instantly.

Naruto cursed at that, Tatsuya let go of his foot and he jumped away.

'Damn' Naruto angrily thought. Tatsuya, then stood up and spoke angrily

"You don't know about me! I am Miyuki's protector, her guardian, and her brother!" Naruto, responded calmly

* * *

"Really? Her brother? Miyuki acknowledged you as a brother after you revived her right? Heh! Don't fool yourself Shiba, if that incident in Okinawa didn't happened, do you think that you call your sister will love you or acknowledge you at least?" Naruto then continued after few seconds since Tatsuya didn't responded

"Heh! You are a fool, you possessed a power capable of killing the Yotsuba or at least set you free but you only done nothing, even those idiot you called a mother and aunt manipulated your mind, you can still make a decision on your own but what? Nothing, you just presumed that you are really an emotionless drone, I really don't understand mortals like you"

Tatsuya was quite surprised that this shinobi knew about him, and then he remembered that fake Tsukasa Hajime during the Blanche attack, maybe this shinobi is behind this

"Are you the one who impersonated as Tsukasa Hajime last semester?" the Shinobi replied

"Maybe yes and maybe no" Tatsuya asked again

"Can you also do the magic like that of Uzumaki-san?"

"Perhaps!" then Naruto raised his right arm with his palm aimed towards Tatsuya who also aimed his cad. Tatsuya fired first but his mist dispersion magic didn't harmed the person, like nothing happened. Tatsuya looked surprised by that

* * *

"Are you surprised? Shiba? Your magic are nothing to me, I can absorbed magic but it required me a lot of energy to do that since I am of different entity" Naruto laughed maniacally again and this time, he aimed his left arm, and he shoot it to Tatsuya who luckily escaped, but those who behind him, like vehicles didn't, and he saw it that it vaporised, like that of his magic. The shinobi spoke again

"I forgot to tell you that, every ranged magic I can absorbed, I can reflect it back to the enemy with 3 times of the power, but that requires me a quite long time to convert it, but nonetheless its useful"

"Why are you telling me this?" Tatsuya asked, who then looked at Miyuki concerned, and then his sister shot her Ice magic towards the stationary shinobi but the shinobi just absorbed it. The shinobi then muttered

* * *

"Hmm, lots of energy, and why am I telling this, in order for you to be ready for the final clash, you will see" Naruto then jumped highly and threw several kunai towards Tatsuya and others. He then began his rampage by attacking Miyuki first. Before Miyuki could react, she was punched at her face, knocking her teeth out.

Tatsuya reacted quickly by destroying the kunai, and luckily he destroyed most of it. He was then stabbed at his back by a kunai, but luckily because of his regrowth, he was healed instantly. The shinobi looked at him and it approached him. He grabbed Tatsuya by his neck again and lifted him, the ninja then said with a dark deep voice.

"Look at yourself, if not because of your regenerating ability, you are dead, well you will be dead later, whether you like it or not" The shinobi looked at Miyuki and others who just on the standby, they wanted to attack the shinobi, but ranged magic attacks are somewhat useless, aside from that Tatsuya asked them not to interfere as much as possible, he then threw Tatsuya towards them. Tatsuya of course retaliated by rushing towards the shinobi, and they engaged in a hand to hand combat. Naruto tried to punch Tatsuya's face left face but it was dodged. Tatsuya then caught Naruto's arm and he twisted it. Naruto screamed in pain because of that, he decided to spawn multiple arms made of metal.

* * *

Naruto now possessed six arms rushed towards Tatsuya who recently jumped away from him, Tatsuya tried to dodged the metallic arms but one caught his face, then the other arm punched his gut. Tatsuya, whose arms were still free strangled Naruto, while his other one caught the metal arm and tried to detach it from Naruto. Naruto, was now barely grasping air, so using his asura path again, he made his whole self of very strong steel. Tatsuya then felt that the shinobi became metal like and he cursed himself.

So, he let go of Naruto jumped away from him, but Naruto threw multiple black long rods towards him, luckily he dodged it all, and he landed gracefully. Naruto only thought

'Damn you!'

* * *

Then a reinforcement appeared, Ichijou Masaki tried to shoot the shinobi but before he can do that, he was contacted that a large animal, a dog with multiple heads, a rhino and a large crustacean, rampaging the port and nearby residential houses, so Ichijou left instantly. Tatsuya also received that information, but he can't go there since the shinobi is still a threat.

"Looks like your reinforcement left you, it's time to finish this" the shinobi then floated upwards and then they saw him stopped there. The shinobi, pointed his left palm towards the magic association headquarters, and a large dark purple ball of energy formed from his palms and he fired it. It then collided with the magic headquarters, disintegrating it along with the people with it whether Japanese or the GAU, Naruto didn't care whether there will be survivors or not. After the large explosion and disintegration, a large mushroom cloud formed and a huge shockwave was felt.

* * *

Miyuki and her group saw that mushroom cloud and they knew that it's where the magic association headquarters was. Then the shinobi was gone, vanishing instantly. Miyuki looked at her brother and asked him with great worry

"Onii-sama! are you alright?" Tatsuya only nodded, and replied

"Miyuki, from now on, we should be more careful, that shinobi knew about us"

"What! Are you sure?" Tatsuya nodded again, then Mayumi asked curiously

* * *

"What the shinobi know about you two?" Miyuki replied while smiling

"Hehe, its nothing senpai, don't worry about it" Mayumi nodded and then she remembered something

"That's it! I remember now, did that shinobi attacked us and he shouted something Shinra Tensei"

"Shinra Tensei?" Tatsuya asked, Mayumi replied happily

"Yes, shinra tensei, I remembered that Uzumaki-kun muttered about it, but I didn't hear the whole thing he muttered, my hearing only caught that word" Mari then asked

"So, do you think that Uzumaki is involved here?"

"I don't know, but if he is somewhat involved in this, then he will be interrogated" Mayumi replied grimly, Mari only nodded and then Erika asked

"Speaking of Naruto, where is he anyway?"

"I think he went along with Nakajou senpai, right onii-sama?" Tatsuya nodded

* * *

At the port where the large animals are currently rampaging, Ichijou Masaki shot the dog, but it then divided into two, others tried to attack the dog, only to be split into many duplicates. The dog already destroyed the warhouses, while the rhino destroying the commercial centers and the crustacean sank several anchored ships, except one ship who then began to flee.

Tatsuya on the other hand after many minutes of waiting, left Miyuki and others as they were now rescued via helicopters and he was ordered to destroy the fleeing ship. He then went to the highest building, using his rifle he shoot the ship and then using his material burst, he expected an explosion to destroy the ship, but the projectile he shot was repelled upwards and it exploded up in the sky. An officer called him

"Special lieutenant, did you missed the target?"

"No, sir, something changed the trajectory of the shot"

"Can you still shoot the ship?"

"It's out of range now sir, I need the third eye for this but, it's impossible for now" The officer only said affirmative

* * *

On the ship on the other hand, the admiralthanked the shinobi that saved them, the shinobi only nodded.

"Don't worry about it admiral, even though the magic headquarters association was destroyed, I already retrieved some information on it inside, here, it's your now" Naruto then took out a flash drive from his pocket and gave it to the general.

Time skip

It's been 4 days after the incident in Yokohama and the destruction of the GAU fleet in Korea by the mysterious strategic class magician, but the Japanese paid a high price, the GAU launched an IRBM (Intermediate Range Ballistic Missile) carrying 3 1Megaton of thermonuclear warheads towards the Tsushima island base, which was destroyed, now the GAU violated the treaty regarding nuclear weapons and they will face sanction from other countries, but the GAU didn't care, if it's necessary to launch more nukes, then they will do it.

Many were shocked by the power of the strategic class magician of Japan but more were shocked about the nuclear retaliation of the GAU. Many people around the world panicked about the sudden use of nukes and they don't know what is inside of the mind of the GAU to resort to nuclear weapons. Also, the news about the mysterious shinobi caught the attention of the media, as why a shinobi will ally itself to the Chinese, and the reports about the shinobi who destroyed the nearby magic association headquarters in Yokohama which was now a 2 kilometre in diameter with a depth of 67 meters of crater also caught the attention of the world.

But the main issue about it is the usage of nukes, many activists and countries condemned the actions of the GAU, the USNA issued a statement that it condemned the nuclear attack on Japan, other countries followed the USNA.

* * *

Naruto on the other hand was not involved at least directly in the nuke attack, well he only suggested that to the admiral while still he was on the ship that if Japan will use their mysterious strategic class magician to destroy the Fleet in Korea, then they must retaliate with anything they got, well the GAU possessed nukes, so Naruto suggested to use it, and he said that don't worry about the condemnation or something like that, they can't act after all.

The USNA are too busy, the two European Unions are on the verge of war to each other, the New Soviet Union is their secret ally, the Indo-Persian Union, declared itself neutral which means that major countries are like sitting ducks.

Currently this morning at school, Naruto was confronted by Saegusa Mayumi to come to her office after class, Naruto only nodded. He knew why he was called, he will be interrogated again, if they highly suspected him, then it's time for a massive rampage and he will bring woe and death to all who will be against his will.

For now, he will not do that, he is still assessing whether to kill all magicians to restore the status quo of this world, a world without magic, and fear to magicians, or just to let them do what they wanted and he will just participate for fun.

While he liked the former one, it will be a very long time of cleansing if he will to that, if he will go with the latter, then the cycle of exploitation and manipulation continues. If he really chose the former, then all magicians, including women, children and the elderly will be eliminated and all of the people who are also related to this magicians will be executed, or he can just send all magicians to another planet, never to disturb the natural order of the earth, but who knows.

After the class, he went to the office of the student council, even though Saegusa was not the president anymore and Nakajou succeeded her, she was still a member of the ten master clans and as a former presidents she is somewhat an advisor to Nakajou. Naruto, then went inside and he sat down to the other end of the table, he saw Tatsuya, Miyuki, Mayumi, Mari and Nakajou then Mayumi questioned him seriously

* * *

"Uzumaki-kun, what do you know of Shinra Tensei"

"Shinra Tensei? Never heard of it" Mayumi then asked him again in a very serious manner

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am sure, did you just call me to ask something I don't really know senpai?"

"You really don't know? But I heard once you muttered that word during the 9 schools competition" Naruto looked at her seriously and began to replied calmly

"Hmm, are you sure senpai, I didn't know that I said the word shinra tensei, I just recently heard it from you senpai, and did you know at least the kanji of it?"

"No? I don't know how to write that word and besides….. uhmmm" Naruto then stood up and said

"Can I go now senpai? I will do some errands in my home?" Mayumi responded

"No, I want to ask more questions"

"Like what?" Naruto asked curiously

"Just who are you?" Everyone in the room nodded

"Me? Who am I? I am merely a student here, wait, are you suspecting me about something?" Mayumi and others paused, and then Mari spoke

"No, we don't suspect you Uzumaki, well you can go now" Mayumi then tried to speak but she was hushed by Mari.

Naruto then went out of the room and muttered once outside

* * *

"Foolish mortals" with that Naruto vanished.

Once Naruto was out Mari and Mayumi are now engaging in a heated argument, Mayumi wanted Naruto to stay, but Mari said that its necessary that they should let him go, and if they really wanted to investigate Naruto, Mari suggested that they should hire someone instead, well Mayumi and ask her father to investigate Naruto. Tatsuya on the other began to think if he will request to his colleagues in the JSDF to investigate Naruto or he can just ask his aunt. In his mind, since after the Yokohama attack, what the shinobi said to him regarding him didn't left in his mind.

It still bugging him, on why he didn't do anything to become independent of the Yotsuba, why he let himself to be their puppet, why he just let others to mock him, and even the scum of a butler in the household mocked him!. He didn't know that why he wasted many years to serve the Yotsuba household. He didn't know why he served Miyuki and that his mother and aunt manipulated him. He really needed to assess his life. He will still be a servant to the Yotsuba until his death? Did he really wanted to become a servant of Miyuki?


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Inevitable End Part I

* * *

a/n: There will be no parasite incident and from this point this will mostly not follow canon, and I think maybe 3-6 chapters are remaining and the story will be finished. Also, this is AU Naruto, Naruto here is eccentric. **Anon reviews will be deleted immediately.** If you don't like the story, please don't read it, it will be a waste of your time. Also note: this is a draft update, there will be changes after this, next update will resume by next year. So, bye for now, at least in this story.

* * *

After the Yokohama disturbance incident, the school went to normal. Naruto was currently walking at the schoolyard and then a group of police approached him. The students who were also at the yard, distanced themselves away for a while.

"You are Uzumaki no Naruto right?" Naruto nodded and answered

"What can I do for you officer?"

"Come with us, there are few things that we wanted to know?" Naruto sighed and replied

"Is there any warrant of arrest or any legal authorizations? Can I read it?" The officer then produced a piece of paper which the warrant is written and signed by a judge and the defence minister.

'What could this be? Are they going to interrogate me? This will be fun he-he!'He thought maniacally

"Alright, I will go with you," he politely said. The police escorted him to a car and they went away from the school. The students on the other hand were curious about why the police took Naruto.

* * *

After an hour, Naruto and the police arrived at the main military headquarters in Tokyo. He was then taken over by the military police officers, who then escorted him to the office of the Commanding General, once there, there are three people present. The Minister of Defence, the General and lastly, a foreigner, a woman?

"You are curious why you are here right? Well to be straight, we knew who you are now, Uzumaki no Naruto, it's confirmed that you are not fully human right?" Naruto only looked impassively, he didn't care if they knew him or not, this is a waste of time for him. The defence minister continued

"Anyway, on how we confirmed on who you are doesn't matter, but there is something bugging us, what are you doing here on earth? What are your motives?" Naruto just looked at him bored, he didn't answer. The general spoke angrily

"Speak now! What are your motives?" Naruto still didn't answer him, then the foreign woman spoke

"General please calm down" she then looked at Naruto

"Answer please, we need to know, what are your motives here? Are you here to spy on us? Are you curious on how we determine who you are?" Naruto then began to speak

"You know, not to be rude, there are many important matters that you should all talk, can I go now, and please, you think of me as an alien? Are you three are delusional people?" The general looked at him angrily

"Don't speak to us like that!"

* * *

"And then what? You are going to kill me? You are a mere mortal after all, do you think you can kill me?" Naruto then laughed maniacally and he instantly threw several paper tags towards the doors and CCTV's, sealing it. He then looked at the three

"Do you think you mortals can extract information about me? I am going to play with you three for a while" He quickly activated his Eien Mangekyou sharingan and he commanded

"Look into my eyes mortals!" The three looked at him and he manipulated them to commit suicide later afternoon. While the three are still in the state of trance, he noticed a file from the USNA and he read it

' _A report about the existence of the Moon People and sighting of the Moon Man in Japan'_ Naruto memorized quickly what the file contained and he quickly hid it in his clothing.

* * *

'So the Americans knew of my existence aye? This will be more fun as ever! And they even connect the legend that the 'fox spirits are mischievous entities' to me. Hn! It doesn't matter, and the Japanese managed to steal this file, but it doesn't matter'

Then the building alarm systems began to ring. Once Naruto heard it, he then burned the seals, and then the guards opened the door, where they saw Naruto and the others sitting there and talking calmly. The defence minister signalled them that it's only false alarm and the guards went out. He then spoke to Naruto

"Seems that there is nothing to discuss Uzumaki-san, you can go now" Naruto stood up and went out of the building, once he was out, he smirked in his mind, and he went to the police mobile to be escorted back to the school. Once he was at school, only trivial things happened, no one even bothered to ask him about what happened previously, which is good.

On the other hand at the military headquarters, the general ordered the people at the CCTV, control room to destroy the today's CCTV footage for unknown reason, and no trace should be left of it, they only did what they were ordered to. Unknown to them, Naruto manipulated the general.

* * *

After class, he was approached by Saegusa Mayumi, who wanted to talk to him alone, so they went to the school little forest and sat at the bench. He then asked

"What can I do for you senpai?" Mayumi nodded

"Why the police took you this morning Uzumaki-kun?" Naruto replied

"It's just about some trivial things, someone accused me of something, but it was resolved" Mayumi only nodded and she asked again

"What is Shinra Tensei? I know that I asked you about this, but what is it really" Naruto looked at her grimly, and then he smirked

* * *

"Do you want to know what Shinra Tensei is senpai?" Mayumi quite distanced herself from him, and Naruto spoke

"Shinra Tensei is an ancient magic that can repel someone, it's like an anti-gravitational force, a force of repulsion, example of that is like two magnets of the same pole, they repel each other, but if you made the other one stationary, the other one will be repelled. The caster of this magic acts like a stationary magnet, or something like that" Mayumi nodded and she then replied

"Why didn't you tell us immediately about that?" Naruto snickered and she noticed that his eyes changed, it became red with pinwheel like pattern, Naruto then spoke darkly

"You will not remember anything we talked after this" he grabbed her shoulder and forced her to faced him, his eyes glowed and put her in a trance. Naruto then quickly sealed her memory regarding Shinra Tensei and this conversation, he then touched her face, and touch

* * *

'You are beautiful Mayumi!, but in the end you are still a mortal, but it doesn't matter for now' He kissed her on the lips, and he took Mayumi out of her trance like state. Once she became aware of her surroundings, she only saw, that she is kissing Naruto back. After a few seconds he broke the kiss and uttered

"I would never believe that you kissed me like that senpai! Do you have any decency?" Mayumi was shocked, she couldn't believe it, and she kissed Naruto? For what? She didn't remember anything prior to this. Naruto spoke again

"Don't worry senpai, I will not tell to anyone on what happened here, see you tomorrow senpai" he stood up, patted her head, and walked away, leaving her there stunned

'Why did I kissed him? I can't remember anything? I hope that someone didn't saw us" Luckily, no one was there. Mayumi then went home, quite blushing.

* * *

Tatsuya on the other hand sitting at the sofa, began to doubt himself on why he was still serving this clan of him, he didn't know. He then looked to his sister who was watching a TV. whom he somehow thought

'She was the one who took what is rightfully mine, no! What am I thinking, damn!' he then began to recollect about his life, from his childhood up to present. Since the end of the Yokohama incident, what the shinobi said to him didn't went out of his mind, it's still present until now.

In his past, why his mother erased his strong desires/emotions, why did his relatives seal his full power and made his sister the key, and why he became a guardian to her if he was the first born, even though he knew the answers already, it's still not right, right?

To let you own relative to be mocked by the mere butlers and maids as well as by the weak clansmen is ridiculous, but because you can't perform magic like normal people they permitted it.

They are absolutely wrong, still, he can't hate his sister, and he knew that she was not part of it, maybe he can ask her to help him if he decided to become independent from the Yotsuba, but he doesn't want to risk her life.

* * *

He loved her, and she loved him, therefore they loved each other, but its sibling love, at least what he thought. He then looked at the TV. and saw the current news

'Defence minister, the general and an unidentified woman found dead in the Military Main Headquarters'

"Onii-sama! Look at this, it's strange that the three of them committed suicide"

"You are right Miyuki, it's really strange"

Naruto on the other hand smirked once he saw the news and next week, school days is over. He will visit the USNA for a while and he will show them what this 'Moon Man' is capable of.

* * *

'To think that these Americans even wanted to abduct me? Hn! No, you will not abduct me, I will let you taste some terror for a while! Haha! Hahahaha!'

 _About the file, it contained almost anything about the existence of the moon people. The space race between the US and the old Soviet Union was not really about for the moon alone, but to prove the existence of 'moon people' which was first observe by an American satellite Ranger 7 which it took photographs of graveyards and some houses made of moon rock._

 _It was further investigated until the moon landings in 1969 by the Apollo 11 crew who successfully, retrieved a moon people corpse and missions after that also took photographs of a ruined city at Mare Tranquilitatis, which if you are on earth, using a telescope you can't see it._

 _It's like it was made invisible by magic? Also they took a photograph of an incorruptible corpse inside of a large castle, the said corpse belongs to a man with blonde hair, wearing a Heian era clothing, and when they tried to lift him, they failed, since he was like as heavy as a boulder, but nevertheless they took a sample of his hair to be analysed._

* * *

 _The Americans and the Soviets formed a secret pact that these findings about the moon people be classified; the Americans shared some of the findings to the Russians but they didn't share about the moon city and the incorruptible corpse._

 _Also, inside of the file, the scientists successfully determine that the moon people are a mixture of Japanese and Indo-European people with an unknown group of people, thus making them a human-alien hybrid of sorts._

 _On the file about Naruto, he was planned to be abducted by the USNA next year to be interrogated and studied. Major Angie Sirius was tasked to abduct him, but she will observe him for a while._

 _The scientist have deciphered several scrolls and books they found on the moon and they were amazed on what this power called 'chakra' was, so once they captured and studied Naruto, they will attempt to replicate it._

 _They attempted to replicate it once by combining the DNA of the dead 'moon person' to a willing volunteer, which failed. They tried the DNA from the hair of Naruto but it also failed._

 _The file also mentioned that if Naruto was found to possess power, they will try to convince him to join the USNA but if he refused they will force him and they will manipulate his mind_.

* * *

Time Skip

One week later

After the suicide of the Defence Minister, the General and the unidentified foreign woman, Naruto was then called by the police to come with them again and he was asked on why he was called by the General, he only told them that the Defence Minister Invited him for unknown reason, the police who previously escorted him said that they only issued him a warrant and they didn't know what is its main purpose.

The military police who escorted him didn't know also why he was called by the General. Since Naruto was a 'minor' and was somehow telling the truth based on the polygraph test, they let him go. For the rest of the day, Naruto contemplated on how he will visit the president of the most powerful country in the world for a while.

Naruto couldn't believe that the Japanese bothered to visit him and to tell him direct to the point that he was an alien which was their greatest mistake, did they even thought to just abduct him? Or they have other reasons maybe for personal interest, but he didn't care since they are already dead and he was still alive.

* * *

Time Skip

First week of December 2095, Washington D.C. USA.

Naruto was currently invisible inside of the white house, no one sensed him that he was already inside, if so, only someone with powerful sense of ability can detect him. He observed for a while the interior of the white house and he was impressed.

He then teleported himself inside of the oval office, where he saw the president alone. In his mind he began to think something

'I will prank the president for a while hehe' he then pushed down several picture frames from the table, threw a lampshade towards the window and began to speak like a ghost

* * *

"President, preeeeesident!" The president prior to that immediately pushed the security button and several guards appeared instantly and they surrounded him while he was under the table. The president replied

"Who are you? Where are you?" Naruto laughed maniacally

"You can't see me because I am the dark! On why I'm here, tell your people to stop any research about the 'moon people' and not to abduct Uzumaki no Naruto"

Why should I do that?, the moon people research will be a great help for mankind in the future" Naruto laughed again and released an intoxicating killing intent, which made all of the windows at the office to be shattered, the ground began to shake and several alarms sounded up, some of the guards became unconscious, others ran away like cowards. Naruto replied angrily

"You will do what I said or I will send you to hell!" The President who was now afraid of his life replied with a terrified voice

* * *

"Y-y-y-yesssssss! Yes! I will order them to stop!" Naruto replied

"Good! But I want you to call the researchers right now! Or I will kill them and spread terror in your country!" The president then called the researchers on a secret facility in Wisconsin about extra-terrestrials to stop anything what they are doing, the research is now cancelled. He then replied

"Are you happy now? and about Uzumaki no Naruto, we will not pursue him anymore, just please stop!" Naruto laughed maniacally and replied

"Sure! But I will recheck that said facility" Naruto vanished instantly leaving the terrified president who then called the elite unit STARS to be on full alert, he also placed the whole military forces to be on full alert, he cursed at that mysterious being who attacked him.

* * *

"Damn! I will not let passed this! I will find you who you are mysterious being!"

Naruto on the other hand was floating above the facility in Wisconsin, he was about 40, 000 ft. above the facility, he then muttered

"These fools wanted to unlock the secrets of my kind? Hn! Not anymore" He then became visible and pointed his right arm to the facility, he then muttered

"Jinton genkai hakuri no jutsu!" a white cylinder then appeared in his hand, and it shot a beam towards the said facility, disintegrating it, he then guided manoeuvred the beam like a laser and destroy anything in its path.

Once he was done, the facility was no more; to ensure that, he made himself invisible and descended. When he reached the ground, he was satisfied and thought

'Good! With this one gone, their research will be halted for a while, I don't believe that fool president really ordered to stop the research, anyway I will just wait for you Angie Sirius, if you will still try to abduct me, Haha! Ahahahaha!' Naruto vanished.

* * *

Once he was done, the news about the white house being attacked became a news all over the world. Tatsuya and Miyuki at the other side of the world was watching a soap opera when it was suddenly interrupted by a news flash

"The white house, was attacked almost 30 minutes ago by terrorists, luckily, the president was not harmed" the broadcaster said. Tatsuya then spoke

"It seems the USNA became vulnerable'' Miyuki looked at him and nodded, Tatsuya then changed the topic

"Did you contemplated on what I've said to you Miyuki last time?" She looked at him again, she remembered now, yes, her brother talked to her last time about what ifs. Tatsuya told her about what if he will disobey and rebel against the Yotsuba, will she join him or will she side with the clan. Miyuki was shocked at it first, but she also thought what if that would happen.

* * *

She can't immediately answered that, while she didn't love the clan, can her brother defeat their aunt, the 'Queen of the Night' even if not, she doesn't want her brother to be alone, because she really loved him. She then answered him

"I will go where you will go onii-sama, I will help you if that happened because I love you" Tatsuya nodded and patted Miyuki's head, she then asked

"If that really happened onii-sama, do you think our friends will help us?" Tatsuya looked at her and replied

"I don't want our friends to be involved in this, but if the Yotuba harmed them, then everyone will be involved in this, and don't worry, it's just a 'what if' scenario, if I really wanted to become independent from them, don't worry I will tell you" Miyuki smiled at him, she then changed topic

"You know onii-sama, about Uzumaki-san, he is really strange isn't he? And about that Shinra Tensei attack of the Shinobi with strange eyes, did Mayumi senpai really heard him to mutter that word?" Her brother looked at him grimly

"Uzumaki-san is really strange, from his clothing, from his power, and to tell you about that Shinra Tensei thing, I think he really knew about it, and about that attack, it's an anti-gravity attack" Miyuki nodded. Tatsuya continued

"Let's go to sleep Miyuki" She nodded and stood up.

* * *

Naruto on the other hand went back to Japan and he will sleep for now for a very long time, he will wake up when class resumed.


End file.
